Lion King Two: Simba's Pride with Kopa
by Alexander5000
Summary: I personally like lion king as my favorite movie. I don't like lion king two as much. So I thought it would be more interesting if the protagonist was Kopa.I made this Story without Kiara. Chapter 15 is done. Also I do not own lion king or any characters.
1. Chapter 1 The Ceremony and a Warning

Notes from the Author: I like the lion king like most people. What I do not like is how in lion king one the baby is a boy and in two its a girl. So this is how I would make it with Kopa instead of Kiara and this is ch1.

Lion King Two: Simba's Pride with Kopa instead of Kiara

Chapter one: The Ceremony and a Warning

The day began in the Pridelands, but it had an unusual glow. The sun was brightly shining. The grass was tall and all the animals of the Pridelands were heading out from their homes to reach the ceremony. Every animal was out from the meerkats to the elephants, and all were headed in the same direction. They were waiting see their new prince of the Pridelands.

At Priderock. Simba and Nala were anxiously waiting for Rafiki's arrival in order to begin their Ceremony.

"We should name him Mufasa," Simba said.

Nala disagreed and said that they should name their son Simba.

Simba said that he didn't want his son named after him and that he deserved a good name-one worthy of a powerful king like Mufasa.

Nala said that he needed to be gracious and merciful as a king like Simba.

Simba said, "My name isn't graceful or merciful."

Then Nala and Simba agreed that they needed something that meant a mighty ruler, yet had a softer side.

Kopa was his name chosen as the two turned around to see the wise Baboon walking up behind them.

Rafiki said that Mufasa came to him in the form of wind and said that he was to be named Kopa, which means heart.

Simba said under his breath that the name is alittle girly,

but he liked it and so did Nala. Simba and Nala walked to the edge of Priderock where they are praised and bowed to by the animals below. Then Rafiki took Kopa and raise him in the air before the onlookers as they gladly excepted their new prince.

Though Simba's entire kingdom was happy about the birth of their new prince, deep in the tall grass, far behind the heard of animals was Zira, an enemy of Simba's pride and the leader of the Outsiders. The Outsiders were exiled to the Outlands for continuing to be loyal to Scar even in his death. Zira watched for a moment and turned around to return to the Outlands. Rafiki put Kopa down and placed him back into the paws of his mother. He called Simba over because they needed to talk.

Simba followed Rafiki away from the Lioness's and asked Rafiki if everything was okay.

Rafiki told Simba that Mufasa had said that Kopa would be an excellent boy—strong, cunning, and wise like his father. But Mufasa also came to him with a warning that in Kopa's future, there was a lioness from the Outlands. She teaches evil and hatred to her cubs. One day they may pose a threat and he saw a great battle between Simba's pride and the Outsiders. Rafiki went on to say that Zira may even try to kill his cub even before a battle between the prides begins. Simba told Rafiki that he faced this lioness before, and that she was as ruthless and evil as Scar. Rafiki told Simba to train Kopa to be strong and wise so that he would not lose his son or his pride.

Simba said, "Thank you Rafiki. I will train my son as well as I can to be strong and wise." Rafiki answered, "That is what is needed to be done to save the Pridelands Simba." As Rafiki was walking out to return to his home, he also told Simba that one of Zira's cubs was handpicked by Scar to be his successor. Again Simba thanked Rafiki for warning him of the coming danger. Then Rafiki left.

When Simba returned home, he decided to tell Nala some of what Rafiki told him. Nala responded that she would make sure that Simba didn't go overboard, and the two laughed. As the two continued to laugh,

Timon and Pumba walked in to greet their new prince. "Hey Simba. What's the little guy's name?

Simba said that his name was Kopa.

Pumba bowed and said, "Kopa your majesty, I shall humbly serve you with my life my Leigh.

" Timon slaped him on the back of the head and said to Pumba,

"Don't be stupid. He is just a baby." Pumba says, "Oh, sorry Timon."

Timon said, "Ah, it's okay Pumba."

And they decided go to eat some bugs. They jokingly argued in the background over the crunch of slimy bugs.

Simba looked into Kopa's eyes and said, "As soon as you are old enough, you will be ready to begin your training."

He asked Nala, "What do think he will be like when he grows up?"

She responded by saying, "He will be a strong and noble king just like his father."

Simba said, "I just hope that in the days to come, he does not get into the trouble that we used to get into."

Nala said, "What do you mean by we?"

Simba said, "You know you got into just as much trouble as I did."

Nala smiled and quickly answered, "Only because of you."

Simba said, "You didn't have to follow me into that elephant graveyard Nala. Why did you?"

Nala said, "I did it because I love you Simba, and I always will."

As she nuzzles by him and she licks his cheeks, the two lay down and fall asleep beside their newborn son.


	2. Chapter 2 Circle of Life and Quick Sand

Authors notes: Sorry it took so long to make. I changed the Chapter around several Times until I really liked it. Simba teaches Kopa the Circle of life and a game of tag turns to a life or death situation.

Lion King two Simba's pride with Kopa instead of Kiara

Chapter two: Day One the Circle of Life and a little quick sand

A year has passed since the ceremony of Kopa's birth. He was the spitting image of his father at that age. The only difference is the color of the scruffy brown mane on the top of his head. He also was just as hyper as young Simba. He loved the idea of being loved by the people and being the king. He mostly enjoyed the fighting and action. This particular morning he was awakened by Simba his father.

He said to Kopa, "Your training to be a king will begin today."

Kopa frantically jumped up and down and asked his dad what they would do first. Are we going to attack hyena, fight rogue lions, hunt Zebra? Can we look for Antelope or go scare Buffalo?"

Simba interrupts before the young cub continues. he told him "First, you will learn about the circle of life."

"What?" Kopa said.

Simba repeats, "First you will learn about the circle of life."

Simba goes on to say that it is a process that Pride Rock has been founded on since before the time of forefathers.

"But dad," Kopa said. "Isn't being a king about having no fear and facing every new challenge head on? So shouldn't we train hard, fight and be brave?" Kopa asked.

Then Simba said, "A wise king once told me that there is more to being a king than just being brave."

"Okay," Kopa said. "You are the lion king not me. So if this is what you say is right, then I will do it Dad."

Simba said, "Thank you my son. Follow me."

Simba took Kopa above a hill where there was a small herd of antelope below.

Kopa said, "I am pretty hungry Dad."

Simba said looking at the antelope, "Kopa, this is one of the parts in the circle of life."

Kopa asked, "What does the circle of life mean anyway?"

Simba told him, "My father told me a long time ago. That we and the other animals are all one."

Kopa asked, "How can that be? If we eat the antelope, how can we be one with them?"

Simba responded, "It is true. We do eat the antelope. But when we die, our bodies will eventually become the grass. And then the Antelope will eat the grass. That is how are all connected in the Circle of life."

Kopa said, "Not to be rude Dad, but can we do something fun now?" Simba said, "I don't know anything that would be fun right now."

After thinking about it for a few minutes, Timon, Zazu and Pumbaa arrived.

Zazu said, "Sire, there is an emergency."

"What is it?" asked Simba.

Zazu said, "Three leopards are going to attack a herd of buffalo.

" Timon said, "If the buffalo charge, they could wipe out the entire meerkat habitat."

Simba said, "Zazu, follow me. Timon and Pumbaa, you take Kopa home.

" What's the rush? Why can't we just stay around here and have fun Asked Kopa? We can play a quick game of tag"Said Kopa.

Pumbaa chimed in, "Well, I guess one game couldn't hurt."

Then Kopa said, "Good, oh yeah Pumbaa."

"Yes Kopa? "Pumbaa said.

"Tag, you're it," laughed Kopa. Then Timon jumped on Kopa's back and Kopa ran away with Pumbaa swiftly following behind him.

Kopa ran as fast as he could to get some space between himself and Pumbaa. Kopa continued to run until he got to the tall grass and stopped when he saw a little brown pond that looked like mud. Naturally Kopa went around it. But Pumbaa saw Kopa go into the tall grass, so charged in after him. Pumbaa quickly made his way through the tall grass. He got close to Kopa, then he darted in his direction, but he went right in the brown Pond. Pumbaa soon realized that he couldn't move and cried for help. Seeing that Pumbaa had stumbled into a pond of quicksand, Kopa got as close as he could without getting in the sand himself. He tried to pull the warthog out.

Kopa said, "Pumbaa, I can't pull you out." Pumbaa yelled, "I'm sinking into the quicksand!" Then Kopa said, "I'll run to Priderock for help. Timon, you stay here and keep an eye on Pumbaa."

Kopa darted as fast as he could to get to Priderock. As soon as he got there,

he shouted, "Mom! Mom!" Nala came running out.

She said, "What is it Kopa?"

Kopa said frantically, "Pumbaa is stuck in quicksand and I can't pull him out! I need help!"

Nala responded, "Okay, take me there."

Then Kopa said, "Follow me. He's this way."

Then Nala began to follow Kopa until they arrived at the pond of quicksand. Nala grabbed Pumbaa as tightly as she could, and began to pull. After some effort, Nala was able to pull Pumbaa out of the pond of quicksand.

Pumbaa said, "Thank you Queen Nala for saving me from sinking into that quicksand."

Nala said, "You're welcome Pumbaa, any time. And now, you might want to take a bath."

Kopa said, "Yeah Pumbaa, I thought you smelled bad before. But you really smell bad now."

Nala said "Kopa take Pumbaa to the waterhole to take a bath."

Kopa sighed and said, "Mom, do I have to?"

Nala answered, "Yes Kopa, you have to."

Kopa answered, "Fine Mom," and took Timon and Pumbaa to the waterhole. As soon as they arrived, every animal in sight ran the other way. Fortunately, Kopa convinced an elephant to stay and rinse Pumbaa down. Pumbaa thanked Kopa for getting him clean.

Just as they were going to return to Priderock, Simba showed up. Kopa greeted Simba saying,

"Hi Dad. How did the leopard stopping go".

Simba said it went fine. He continued, "I stopped them from attacking the buffalo and causing a stampede."

Kopa said "We played tag, Pumbaa got stuck in Quicksand, and Mom had to pull him out. But we had fun."

Simba laughed and took Kopa, Timon and Pumbaa home.

More Notes: the Next chapter Kopa meets Vitani.


	3. Chapter 3 New Friend or Enemy

Notes from the Author: sorry that it took so long I was very busy the past 3 weeks. Basically this chapter is the first meeting of Kopa and Vitani its pretty much like when Kiara met Kovu.

Lion King two Simba's pride with Kopa instead of Kiara

Chapter Three: A New friend or Enemy

It had been several weeks since Kopa began his training to be the king of the Pride. He had awakened early and he asked his dad what they were going to do today.

Simba said, "Because you have been very faithful In your training with me everyday son, and also because you acted quickly and heroically to help save Pumbaa, you have made me very proud of you. So I am rewarding you with a day off. Today, you can go play." Happy Kopa ran out of Priderock and went to play.

Simba then called Timon and Pumbaa over.

"Yes Simba" they said.

Simba replied and said, "I want you to follow my son while he plays today. Try to keep him out of trouble."

Timon said, "He'll be safe under our watch."

Then Pumbaa said, "We'll watch him like a hawk."

Then Timon rode on Pumbaa's back as they followed Kopa out of Priderock.

Kopa ran off into the Savanna and quickly noticed that Timon and Pumbaa were following him. The young prince thought to himself that he wouldn't be able to have any fun with Timon and Pumbaa following behind him. Kopa stopped and greeted them.

Pumbaa then asked, "Hey Kopa, are you hungry, because we sure are?"

Kopa said, "Yes, I am very hungry and I know where a termite mind is full of bugs. Just follow me."

Timon and Pumbaa followed after Kopa and they arrived at a termite mine. As Timon and Pumbaa got there, they instantly begin to stuff their faces with termites. While Timon and Pumbaa ate, Kopa had just enough time to escape from them.

Kopa ran as far away from them as he could, until he came up upon a bridge. He wondered what was wrong with what he saw. On one side was the Pridelands, full of life. On the other side, it looked full of death. Kopa ran across the bridge to see what was past it, and as soon as he got to the other side of the bridge, he bumped into a lioness about the same age as he was.

She growled at him and said, "Who are you?"

He growled back and said, "I'm Kopa. Who are you?"

She said "my name is Vitani you Pridelander."

He said "I am not just a Pridelander. I am Kopa, Prince of the Pride and its future king."

She laughed and said, "The Pridelands are sorrier than I thought."

He said "Hey, take that back."

She said, "Make me."

He said, "Fine, I will."

He began to growl at her, and she growled back. Then the two of them looked at each other and began to laugh.

Kopa said, "I'm not going to fight a girl."

Vitani asked, "Do you want to play tag?"

"Sure, I'd love to," said Kopa.

Vitani quickly said, "Tag you're it," as she tagged Kopa.

Then Vitani began to run from him in the water. He followed after her. Just as he was going to tag her, the rocks they were standing on turned out to be crocodiles! The two jumped from one to another, trying not to be eaten.

"I'll keep them busy so you can get out of here," Kopa said.

Kopa got the crocodiles' attention, and lead them away from Vitani. She climbed up onto a tree branch and realized that Kopa was cornered. Just as the prince was going to be eaten, she jumped on one of the Crocodile's mouth, and the two jumped onto the branch and pulled themselves out of the water.

"Wow that was close! We make a pretty good team" said Kopa.

"Yeah we do" Vitani responded.

As the two of them laughed, neither of the two of them realized that Zira was watching them from behind a rock. She then saw the perfect opportunity to kill Simba's as Kopa and Vitani were laughing, Simba came roaring in from out of the bushes, scaring Vitani. The two little ones hadn't realized that Simba was also watching from close by. He grabbed Kopa and put Kopa behind him as Zira came out from behind the rock, and grabbed Vitani pulling her to safety. Then Timon, Pumbaa and several lionesses' including Nala and Sarabi came roaring out of the bushes, to back Simba up.

Simba snarled, "Why are you in my Pridelands? You know the penalties of returning from exile Zira."

"Well my cub does not" Zira said.

"Just take your cub and leave my Pridelands now," Simba demanded!

"Fine Simba, but know this, my other cub is Scar's chosen and he will come for you soon" Zira responded, as she walked away with Vitani in her mouth.

As she walked away, Kopa and Vitani whispered goodbye to each other. Simba then picked up Kopa and walked with the lionesses, Timon, and Pumbaa, back to Priderock.

Simba stopped before they got back to Priderock. He told the others to go on ahead and said "I need to talk to my son".

Simba said, "Kopa, what were you thinking? Those lions in the Outlands are dangerous! All they want to do is hurt you."

"But Dad, Vitani seemed very nice," Kopa responded.

Simba sighed and said, "Look Kopa, I know that she seemed nice to you, but that nice cub is going to be very mean one day."

Kopa asked, "how do you know Dad? She was really nice and fun to play with?"

"Because she's an Outlander, Simba yelled "And I know because she is Zira's daughter. And Zira is just as bad as Scar, he snarled."

Kopa said, "Dad, I've only heard of his name. Who was this Scar? And what did he do that was so wrong?"

Simba paused. Then he said, "I guess it's my fault that I never told you about your great uncle Scar."

Kopa responded, "Can you tell me now Dad?"

"Well, in short, he was jealous of my father, so he killed him, and he stole my kingdom away from me. He only cared about himself," Simba said. "He took Zira as his mate, and he fathered the Outlander's pride," Simba continued.

"I'm sorry Dad. I didn't know. I'll stay as far away from those Outsiders as I can" said Kopa.

"Thank you Son. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you," said Simba. Then Kopa and Simba walked back to Priderock.

More notes: The next chapter is Zira's evil plan. Let me know what you think please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Scar's Chosen and A Plan

Lion King Two, Simba's Pride With Kopa Instead of Kiara

Chapter Four: Scar's Chosen and Zlra's Plan

Authors notes :Hello this chapter is Kind of like the conversation that Zira had with Kovu. In lion king 2 Kiara wasn't seen that much of a threat by Zira so she had no need to do something to her. Kopa would get big and be a threat so the plan changes a little bit.

Zira carried Vitani in her mouth until they arrived near their hideout in the Outlands.

She dropped Vitani and asked her, "What were you thinking Vitani?"

Vitani answered, "I was just playing with that cub."

Zira said, "You foolish girl. He's not just a cub. He's Simba's son."

Vitani said, "What's so bad about that?"

Zira snapped, "Who killed Mighty Scar?"

"Simba," responded Vitani.

Then Zira asked, "And who exiled us to the Outlands away from our home in the Pridelands?"

Again Vitani responded, "Simba."

"What? Did you think that if you got acceptance from the son, that Simba would just let you into his kingdom with open arms," Zira asked?

Then Zira thought about this idea for a little while. Then she said, "That's ingenious! You must be getting just as evil as your mother. But there is no guarantee that this plan will even work. So I must to think of something else." Then she picked up her cub and took her to the Outlands.

Now Kovu is Vitani's brother and the cub chosen by Scar to be his successor, even over his own son Nuka. Kovu and Vitani are Nuka's half brother and sister. Nuka hates Kovu because he is Scar's chosen. That day, Kovu was playing In the Outlands with a mouse that he caught running around. He messed with it and loved to play with his food like Scar. While he was playing with it, Nuka took it from him.

Kovu said, "Nuka, you loser. Give me back my mouse right now!"

Nuka laughed and said smugly, "Every lion for himself." And he swallowed the mouse.

Kovu was upset with Nuka so he jumped into the air and with his paw he scratched Nuka on the face.

Nuka raised his paw to scratch Kovu across the face, but before his paw was even a foot away from Kovu's face, Zira pushed him hard into a tree.

"Ouch! Mother, why did you do that to me? I didn't do anything," said Nuka.

"You didn't do anything? I must be going blind because I clearly saw you about to hurt Kovu," Zira said.

Then Nuka started to say, "Well mother. . ."

Zira interrupted, "Kovu, Scar's chosen successor who soon enough, if you touch him, will do a lot worse to you then scratch your face."

Then she turned to Kovu and asked him in a nice, soft voice, "Kovu, why did you scratch your brother in his face?"

"I did it because I caught a mouse. Then I played with it for a little while. Then, right before I was going to eat it, Nuka took it and ate it," Kovu said.

"Nuka is this true," asked Zira?

"Yes Mother it is," said Nuka.

"Well Nuka, I want you to catch five mice for Kovu and five for Vitani," Zira said.

"But mother" said Nuka.

Zira growled "But nothing! Now go and get out of my site."

Kovu and Vitani laughed and thanked their mother for getting Nuka to catch them some mice. She gathered them up and put them in their sleeping den.

She said to them, "get some rest my children. You will need to be strong killers if you wish to rule Pride rock one day."

After she put her cubs to sleep, she gathered the Lionesses together and said to them, "I have a plan."

The lionesses asked what her plan was.

She said, "Simba is much too strong to attack. So we have to wait for Kovu to be strong enough to beat Simba before we attack also have to realize that Simba isn't our only threat."

One of the Lionesses asked, "What is the other threat?"

So Zira said, "One day Simba's son is going to be just as big and just as strong as he is if not bigger and stronger. So my daughter had a brilliant plan. We get Kopa to accept her and Simba to trust her. She will lead them off and we will strike!"

"Why can't we lead them," asked another Lioness?

Zira responded "That's a good plan but it's just too risky to pull off right now. So I have a different plan. My plan is that we kill Kopa. We should kill him now before he is a serious threat."

The lionesses roared in delight because they loved the idea of killing the cub.

Meanwhile Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka were talking.

Nuka said, "Here are your mice you two."

Then Kovu and Vitani begin to eat their mice.

"I could take Simba down easy. He wouldn't even be a challenge," Nuka said.

Vitani laughed and said, "You wouldn't last one minute with Simba. You even last a minute with us."

Nuka quickly responded, "He can't be that tough."

Vitani said, "Have you seen him? He's huge! And he has giant teeth."

Nuka said, "Come on, he can't be that much bigger than me."

Vitani said, "Are you serious? You are like 350 pounds, Simba weighs at least 550 Pounds."

Kovu said, "Besides, we all know that I'm the one who is going to take Simba down."

"Right now, Kovu would last longer against Simba than you would Nuka," Vitani said.

"What? That runt wouldn't last a minute against Simba," Nuka said.

"Mother said Kovu and I are much bigger and stronger than you were at our age," Vitani responded.

"But I'm still the biggest and strongest here," said Nuka.

"Please, half the lionesses here are bigger than you," Kovu said.

"And besides, Kovu will be much bigger than you when we grow up," said Vitani.

As they were talking, Zira came by and asked them what they were talking about.

They said that they were talking about the chances of Nuka beating Simba.

Zira said, "The same chances a mouse would have with a Buffalo."

They all laughed except Nuka.

Nuka laughed, "Hahaha! You are so funny."

Kovu said, "More like the chances of a slug killing an elephant."

Then Vitani and Kovu laughed.

Zira said, "Tomorrow we will be one step closer to our goal of taking back the Pridelands."

"Why is that Mother," asked Vitani?

"You will see soon enough. Now you get your rest."She nuzzled her two cubs to sleep. Then she walked outside and called Nuka.

After Zira and Nuka left, Kovu asked Vitani, "So what did you do today Vitani?"

Vitani answered, "I met this cub named Kopa. He was really fun to play with. But then Mom and Simba came and broke up the fun."

Kovu asked, "Did Simba seem really big and scary?"

Vitani said, "Yeah, and he also looked very angry at mother."

Kovu asked, "Do you think that I will be able to beat him one day?"

Vitani said, "Yes Kovu, you will get a lot bigger than Nuka. And everyone here is with you. And that Simba doesn't stand a chance."

Kovu responded, "Thanks Big Sis."

Meanwhile Nuka said, "Yes mother, what do you need?"

"I have no idea what might happen tomorrow. So Nuka, you must keep your guard up. Protect Kovu and Vitani at all costs. If I am successful, they will need it."

"Successful doing what mother," asked Nuka?

Zira responded with a sinister smile, "Successful at killing Simba's heir."

authors notes : hope you liked it please review next chapter attempted murder


	5. Chapter 5 Zira's Deed Attempted murder

Authors Note: Hey I'm sorry it took so long to upload. I just changed the chapter several times until I was happy with it. This is Zira's evil attack on Kopa. There are three theories on what most people think happened when Kopa was attacked. One is that Kopa dies. One is that Mheetu finds him and saves him. One is that he runs away. Mine is different read to find out.

Lion King two Simba's pride with Kopa instead of Kiara

Chapter Five: Zira's Evil Deed Attempted murder

The day began for young Kopa like any other Day. He went to his father and he asked, "What will we do today dad for my training?"

"Simba said, "Have fun today Son. I am going hunting out in the Savannah."

"Can I go too Dad," asked Kopa?

"No son. You're not ready to do that yet," said Simba.

"Ok Dad. I guess that I will go play with Timon and Pumbaa," Kopa said.

"Ok Son. I hope that you have fun with them. And don't eat the big orange bugs. They'll give you gas," Simba said.

"I don't even like eating bugs," Kopa responded.

Simba was very protective of his young son, so he went to Zazu and said, "Zazu, watch over Kopa from the air and let me know if anything happens.

Zazu responded, "Like what Sire?"

"I don't know. I have a weird feeling about today. Just follow him in the air," Simba said.

"Yes Sire," said Zazu.

And Simba ran off into the Savannah.

Now Kopa was really planning to have fun by going to see Vitani, even against his father's wishes. Once Simba was gone, Kopa tried to sneak away from home.

A voice said, "Where do you think you're going young Lion?"He turned around to see his Grandmother Sarabi looking down at him.

Kopa said, "I'm going to have fun. I'm just going to play."

"Stay out of trouble," Sarabi said with a stern but loving voice.

"Yes grandma," Kopa said.

"Good, I don't want you to end up like your father did, in an elephant graveyard surrounded by hyena," Sarabi said.

"Yes Grandma, bye," Kopa said as he quickly ran off.

Little did he know that Zazu was following him up in the sky. But very shortly, Kopa saw a small shadow behind him and realized that Zazu was following him.

Because Kopa was planning on going back to the Outlands to see Vitani, he realized that he had to lose the little buzzard. So he quickly scurried into the tall grass in an attempt to lose Zazu. Zazu flew in the same direction after Kopa. He didn't know that in the tall grass, Kopa changed directions.

After a few minutes of running from Zazu, Kopa ran into Timon and Pumbaa.

Timon said "Hey kid where are you going?"

Kopa said awkwardly, "Oh, I was just um, looking for you two."

"Why were you looking for us Kopa," asked Pumbaa?

"I wanted to play hide and seek with you guys," said Kopa.

Timon said, "I don't know kid. This seems a little fishy."

Kopa jumped in saying, "Come on you two - count."

"Fine kid. Go, run," Timon exclaimed!

Kopa ran away from Timon and Pumbaa as fast and as far as he could. Then he finally got to the bridge which crossed into the Outlands. He crossed the bridge and he whispered, "Vitani, where are you?"

Zira jumped out of the bushes and said, "Looking for someone?"

Not realizing who he was talking to, Kopa said, "Yeah, I'm looking for his young lioness named Vitani."

Zira said "I am Vitani's mother. She was out here earlier looking for you."

Hesitantly, Kopa said, "Can you take me to her?"

Zira said, "No, I have some other plans. Just come with me."

Kopa said "Hold on. Now I remember you. You were the one my dad growled at the last time I came to play with Vitani. Your name is Zira. My father told me that you were dangerous. . ."

Cutting Kopa off, Zira said, "Yes, I am very dangerous!" Then she ran her claws thru the dirt and had a ghastly look on her face.

Meanwhile, after Timon and Pumbaa finished counting, they realized that Kopa had abandoned them and their game.

Then Zazu flew bye and asked Timon and Pumbaa. "Have you seen the prince? Prince Kopa."

Timon said, "he was just here with us, and then he abandoned us."

"Oh no, what if he went back to the Outlands," screamed Zazu!

Then Pumbaa said, "We need to find Simba and then find the Prince."

Timon said, "Oh why does this sort of thing happen to us?"

A little afraid, Kopa asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

Zira responded, "I'm going to kill you of course."

Kopa sacredly ran a few yards away as fast as he could to get away. Zira quickly caught up to him and hit his leg. Kopa continued to run away from Zira as fast as he could. She pounced on him and severely scratched his back and the young Prince screamed in pain. She chased him by a river until she cornered him by a waterfall.

Kopa cried, "Please don't kill me!"

Zira said, "Too late young Prince." Zira hit Kopa on the face with her paw, and he fell into the waterfall and was brushed violently thru the water.

Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu arrived, but it may have been too late.

Simba said, "Where is he? I just heard him."

Zira said, "He is no longer your problem."

Simba growled, "Where is my son? I'm not going to ask again!"

Zira said, "Your son is dead."

Simba roared, "No!" And he attacked Zira. He scratched Zira in the face. Then he hit her hard with his paw and bit a chunk out of her ear. Then she fled the scene as Simba chased close behind her.

As he pursued her, he yelled, "I'm going to kill you Zira, you murderer!"

She eventually ran back to the Outlands and Simba stopped and turned around to find his son. Simba returned to the area where he heard Kopa cry out. He looked on the ground and saw blood on the ground.

Timon said, "Simba, what do you want to do?"

Simba said, "We are going to find Kopa." Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu began to look thru the Pridelands for Kopa.

Meanwhile at Rafiki's tree, he heard the wind rattle and shake in all directions.

Rafiki said, "Yes Mufasa, I heard you. Kopa is in danger. He is in the river. I must go quickly."

Rafiki ran as quickly as he could to reach the river. Then he saw Kopa unconscious in the water, bleeding. Rafiki picked Kopa up and carried him quickly to his tree. Rafiki grabbed a handful of spices and said out loud, "This is going to be a long night. He is hurt worse than I thought."

Meanwhile, after several hours of searching for Kopa, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu returned home without him.

Nala ran outside and asked, "Where is Kopa?" Simba had tears in his eyes and said, "We couldn't find him."

Nala said, "Where is he Simba? Is he . . . "

Simba said, "Yes, he's with the kings of the past."

Nala and Simba cried. The rest of Simba's pride also began to cry because Kopa was believed to be dead. It began to rain, and all were in mourning in the Pridelands.

Authors note: I hope you liked the chapter please review. I can not tell you about the nest chapter because it will give away what happens so just wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6 Kopa lives

Authors Notes: By reading the title I guess you could tell Kopa survives. It would be wrong if I switched the Protagonist and then let him die. So of course Kopa lives

Lion King two Simba's pride with Kopa instead of Kiara

Chapter Six: Kopa lives

Rafiki gathered all of his spices and several fruits. He poured juice from the fruits in an empty turtle shell along with several spices. He mixed them together until he had a reddish substance. He began to rub the red looking substance on all of Kopa's injuries and he stopped the bleeding. He rubbed more on and his wounds began to heal and scab up. Rafiki stopped rubbing the substance on because he saw that Kopa was going to be okay.

Kopa was very weak and in pain, but he was still alive. Rafiki waited with him for several hours until Kopa gained enough strength to get up.

Kopa said, "Who are you?"

Rafiki said, "You don't remember old Rafiki?"

Kopa responded, "You're my dad's friend who raised me up before the kingdom when I was born."

"I also just saved your life," Rafiki said.

Kopa asked, "Can I go home Rafiki?"

Rafiki said, "Not yet. You need to rest a few days before you can go home."

Kopa asked, "How did you know where to find me?"

"Your grandfather Mufasa told me where to find you," said Rafiki."

Kopa said, "But my grandfather died a long time ago."

Rafiki said, "Yes, but he lives on in your father and even in you."

Kopa asked, "But how did he tell you where to find me?"

Rafiki said, "He came to me in the form of the wind."

Then Kopa asked, "How is that possible?"

Rafiki answered gently, "It will all be explained to you later. Now you should get some rest."

Kopa nodded and said, "Okay I will get some rest."

While Kopa rested, Rafiki looked into the stars and said, "Would the Pridelands survive without him?"

The clouds rolled and the wind shook in an unruly and wild way as if to answer Rafiki.

Then Rafiki said, "I see. So, Simba would have launched an attack against the lions in the Outlands if Kopa would have been killed." He shook his head and said, "I understand Mufasa. The circle of life would have been off balance had there been a death of a future king in the Pridelands. I am glad that I found him in time."

After a few hours, Kopa woke up again and he was strong enough to stand and move around.

Rafiki said, "You recovered much sooner than Old Rafiki thought. Let me get you something to eat."

After a couple of days of rest, Rafiki said, "It is time to go."

"I can go home Rafiki," asked Kopa?

Rafiki said, "Yes Kopa, you can go home. Just follow me."

After walking for just a few minutes, they came close to the Pridelands. The two headed for Priderock only to see Timon and Pumbaa with several other lionesses including Sarabi.

Timon ran up to Kopa and shouted with excitement, "Kid you're alive! We all thought you were dead."

Kopa responded, "Rafiki found me and he saved my life."

Pumbaa ran up to him and hugged him. Pumbaa asked, "Kopa you're alright? We thought that Zira had killed you."

Rafiki said, "She came awfully close. I found him in the river."

Sarabi saw Kopa and ran up to him and hugged him as well. Sarabi said, "It's like you're back from the dead."

Kopa asked, "Where are Mom and Dad?"

Sarabi said, "They were so upset that they just ran off into the night."

Timon said, "Simba was so upset when he left, that he could be anywhere."

Pumbaa said, "Nala was sad. I think I saw her running near the waterhole."

Sarabi said, "I'll go see if I can find them. You just stay here."

Sarabi ran off in the direction of the waterhole. She found Nala crying by the water. Sarabi got close by her to comfort her. Then Sarabi shouted, "He's alive! Kopa is alive!"

Nala stopped crying and said, "What do you mean he's alive?"

Sarabi said, "Rafiki found him and treated his wounds. Kopa is really alive."

"Where is he," Nala asked?

Sarabi said, "He's back at Priderock."

"Thank you Sarabi," said Nala." Nala began to run home, but Sarabi stopped her.

Sarabi said, "before you go tell me where is Simba."

Nala said, "He was going after Zira."

Sarabi said, "Go home I'll find him."

Nala ran to Priderock and Sarabi ran towards the outlands. Sarabi ran until she saw the bridge to the outlands. She saw Simba crossing it to the other side. Sarabi ran to stop him but Simba kept walking.

Simba said, "I'm going to kill her for what she's done."

Sarabi said, "No Simba he is still alive."

Simba asked, "What where is he?"

Sarabi said, "He is back at Priderock."

Simba asked, "How can that be?"

Sarabi said, "Rafiki found him and he healed him."

Simba said "take me to him."

Sarabi lead Simba back to Priderock where he saw Kopa playing with Nala. Simba ran inside and he hugged Kopa and began to cry. Nala also began to cry because their family was back together.

Simba asked, "What happened to you Kopa?"

Kopa said, "Zira, she attacked me and threw me over the waterfall."

Nala cried, "Oh my gosh, your back!"

Kopa said, "She scratched me in my back. It really hurt. I thought that she was going to kill me."

Simba said, "I'll never let anything happen to you ever again."

Kopa cried and Simba hugged him and said, "It's okay Kopa, you're home now."

Rafiki said, "Simba we must talk."

Simba said, "I'll be right back Kopa."Simba followed Rafiki outside Priderock to talk.

"You almost lost your son the other day," Rafiki commented.

Simba said, "I know Rafiki. I should have listened to you."

"I am glad that your son is still alive," Rafiki said.

Simba said, "So am I. I don't know what I would have done if Kopa would have died."

Rafiki said, "Mufasa told me that you would have killed Zira and her son for revenge."

Simba said, "I probably would have done that if Kopa had died."

Rafiki said, "it's okay Simba. Just make sure nothing happens to Kopa from now on."

Simba said, "I won't ever again."

Rafiki said, "There is something you need to tell him. You know every future king needs to know about them."

Simba said, "I'll tell him about them tonight."

Simba returned inside and told Kopa there was one more step to becoming king

. Kopa said, "Cool when can we do it Dad."

Simba said, "We can do it tonight."

Meanwhile at Zira's, there was news that Kopa had survived. Zira angrily roared when she heard the news.

Zira gathered the lionesses together and said, "I was beaten, and nearly killed by Simba. For what? Was it for my plan to fail? Or was it for the boy to live?"

The lionesses roared in anger over this.

"No! This isn't over yet," Zira snarled.

"What will we do," asked a Lioness?

"We will follow the plan of my daughter. She will gain Kopa's trust and Simba's trust. At the appointed time, she will lead them out of the Pridelands. Then we will strike," said Zira.

The lionesses roared again!

Zira said, "Simba will have constant watch over his son now, so we will have to be patient and wait. When my son and daughter are old enough, Priderock, the Pridelands, everything else will belong to us!"

Authors note: Hey I hope you liked the chapter please review. In the Next Chapter Kopa learns a future king thing.


	7. Chapter 7 A Fathers love Kings of Past

Authors Notes: Its been a while since I've uploaded. I have been busy and thinking of ideas for new chapters and stuff. This chapter is peaceful just a father, a son and kings of the past. I tried to make it similar to Mufasa's and Simba's talk in the lion king.

Lion King Two Simba's Pride with Kopa Instead of Kiara

Chapter Seven: A Father's Love The Kings of The Past

After a few hours it got dark outside and Simba went and got Kopa and told him it was time to go. Kopa walked outside and asked, "Where are we going Dad?"

Simba said, "It's something important my dad told me when I was your age, that everyA future king needs to know."

"Like what Dad," asked Kopa?

Simba said, "You'll see it when we get there."

Simba and Kopa walked until they arrived at an open savannah. The stars were shining bright in the sky and there was a beautiful glow throughout the Pridelands. Kopa said, "Wow Dad, this is amazing!"

Simba said, "It looked just like this when I was with my father a long time ago."

Kopa asked, "What did you have to show me Dad?"

Simba said, "First, I have to ask you something Kopa."

"Ask me what Dad," Kopa said?

"Why did you go to the Outlands when I specifically told you not to," Simba said.

Kopa said, "Oh, I did it to play with that lioness Vitani," Kopa said.

"Even after I told you they were dangerous you went anyway," Simba said.

Kopa said "Yeah I did Dad. I'm sorry."

"Kopa, going to see this lioness left you with a bad scar on your back, and it almost cost you your life," said Simba.

Kopa said, "I just wanted to play with my friend. I didn't know Zira would try to kill me."

Simba said, "Kopa, I know you're just a cub, and all you want to do is to have fun. Believe me, when I was a cub I was the same way. But if I tell you not to do something, don't do it! Do you understand?"

Kopa said, "Yes Dad. I understand."

"Good Son, I only want what is best for you," Simba said.

While Simba was talking, Kopa had an idea. He quietly took a few steps back and hid in the tall grass. Simba not noticing that Kopa had slipped away, said, "Son, I'm glad that we had this talk." After a few moments of silence, Simba turned around to see that Kopa was gone. Simba said, "Kopa where are you?"

"I'm right here," said Kopa as he jumped out of the grass onto his father's back. Then he said, "Tag, you're it," as he tagged Simba then jumped off.

"Nobody tags me," said Simba. Simba growled and started to chase Kopa thru the grass. Kopa laughed while his father chased him until finally Simba caught Kopa and grabbed his son in his paws. Simba messed with Kopa's mane and said, "Tag you're it." Then Simba let Kopa go.

But Kopa jumped on Simba again and said, "No tag you're it," as he pulled on his dad's mane until Simba fell to the ground with Kopa laying on his back.

Simba said, "Uncle, uncle, I surrender."

Kopa said, "I got you didn't I Dad."

"Yeah you did," Simba said.

"Dad," said Kopa.

"Yes son," replied Simba.

"I'm glad you're my dad. We have a lot of fun together don't we? It's really cool how you're the king," said Kopa.

"That's how I felt about my own father when I was your age," said Simba.

Kopa had a uneasy look on his face and said, "Dad I have a question. I have wondered this for a while."

"What is son," said Simba?

"Well, after Rafiki saved me, I asked him how he even knew I was in danger. It's what he said that I didn't understand," Kopa said.

"What did he say," Simba asked?

"He said that grandpa told him I was in danger. Then he said that grandpa told him exactly where to find me so he could save me," Kopa said.

Simba said, "That's exactly what I had to tell you tonight. My father told me when I was the same age as you.

" Kopa asked, "What did your dad tell you?"

Simba said, "You know when we die our bodies become the grass."

"Yeah Dad you told me that already," Kopa said.

Simba continued, "Well when kings die, our bodies become the grass like everyone else's. But our spirits join past kings in the stars."

"How does it all work," asked Kopa?

"I'm not really sure, but several times my father has been there to guide me. He has appeared in several forms including wind," said Simba.

"So they give kings advice," asked Kopa?

"Something like that," said Simba.

"I wonder who is up there," Kopa said.

Simba said, "Well I know for a fact my father is up there. And I'm pretty sure that my grandfather Ahadi is up there. Look at the brightest star in the sky Kopa. That is my great grandfather Mohatu."

"Cool Dad, are their more up there," asked Kopa?

"I don't really know, but I think their are more. But I do know this, one day I'll join them," said Simba.

Kopa said, "I know it's because you're the greatest king ever."

Simba replied, "Thanks son, and remember they'll always be there to guide you and so will I."

After an hour of star gazing Kopa fell asleep in his father's paws. Simba smiled and he was happy. Simba thought about what Kopa said about Mufasa. Then he looked into the sky and said, "Father, thank you for saving my son".

Then the great lion Mufasa appeared in the clouds. Then Mufasa said, "Simba you have done well. Your son will make a fine king."

Simba said, "Thank you for looking out for me and my son."

"Simba, I told you I would always be there for you and I always will," said Mufasa.

Then Mufasa disappeared into the clouds. Simba thought of the time when his father told him about the kings of the past. He thought about the fact that it was his last good moment with his father before he died. He felt sad that his father died but he was happy that he still had his son. Simba hugged Kopa and thought that even when he died, he would always be there for Kopa.

A few minutes later, Simba got up and carried Kopa in his mouth. He walked for a while until he got to Priderock. He walked into his cave and put Kopa down next to Nala. Then he laid down next to them both.

Nala asked, "Where have you two been?"

"I just told him a little future king thing"said Simba.

"Are you okay Simba? You look like something is bothering you," Nala said.

Simba replied, "I'm fine. I'm just happy our family is still together."

"So am I" Nala smiled and said. Then the two of them fell asleep right by their son.

Authors Notes: I hoped you liked it. Please review and give any suggestions. Next Chapter from little cub to roaring lion.


	8. Chapter 8 Future Queen

Notes from the author: It's been so long since I've uploaded. I have been so busy and have had no time to write, especially with my job and school. I am just so glad I could finally get a chapter done. This was going to be about Kopa being older but I changed my mind. This is kind of an unexpected plot twist, so enjoy. Oh yeah this is my longest chapter by far.

Lion King two Simba's pride with Kopa instead of Kiara

Chapter Eight: The Future queen

A few days after Kopa was attacked everything returned back to normal. Except the Scar on his back was a constant reminder to be careful. One day Kopa got up and looked around. His grandmother Sarabi saw him and walked by him.

Sarabi said, "Good morning Kopa. What are you doing up so early?"

Kopa said, "I was going to have some fun outside."

Sarabi said, "Simba won't let you go anywhere far alone but I don't think your father would mind if I went with you."

Kopa said, "Really Grandma, you'll go with me?"

Sarabi said, "Sure I will go with you."

Sarabi and Kopa walked outside and walked towards the waterhole to get some water. Kopa drank some water, then looked up to see Sarabi staring intently to the left. Then she slowly bent down to the ground.

Meanwhile Simba and Nala woke up in Priderock. Simba looked around for his son but he didn't see him. Then he realized Sarabi was gone too.

Zazu flew on Simba's back and said, "Morning Sire."

Simba said, "Where is Kopa and my mother."

Zazu said, "I saw them leave early this morning."

Simba said, "So let me get this straight, my mother who is getting older and my son who almost got killed left this morning and you didn't tell anyone?"

Zazu said, "I'm sorry sire I just figured that he would be safe with his grandmother."

Nala walked over and asked, "So you just let Sarabi and Kopa go after he almost got killed?"

Zazu said, "I just."

Simba interrupted, "We're going to find them. Zazu fly ahead. Nala and I will follow you to find Kopa and my mother."

Meanwhile Sarabi crouched lower then began to charge thru the tall grass on an old buffalo's back. Just as she jumped on two other lionesses with dark fur attacked the buffalo. The two dark furred lionesses scratched his back. Then Sarabi bit him hard in the neck and brought it down. Just as the buffalo collapsed, a pretty female cub with dark fur and blue eyes walked behind one of the lionesses.

Then one lioness asked, "Who are you?"

Sarabi said, "My name is Sarabi." As Kopa walked next to Sarabi she said, "And this is my grandson Kopa."

The lioness said, "My name is Liara, this is my sister Tianna and this is my daughter Mara."

Sarabi said, "It's nice to meet you but what are you all doing in the pridelands."

Tianna said, "Our pride was attacked and Myself, Liara, and Mara are the only ones that survived."

Sarabi said, "That's horrible."

Liara said, "We heard of a large pride of lions in this area so we were hoping we could join."

Sarabi said, "You would have to ask my son, he is the ruler of our lands."

Liara said, "We'll ask him. But for now we shouldn't let this buffalo go to waste."

Sarabi said, "I agree." Then they all started eating the buffalo.

Meanwhile Zazu flew quickly with Nala and Simba behind him.

Zazu shouted, "Sire I see them. Kopa, Sarabi, how are you two doing?"

Sarabi said, "We are fine Zazu."

Simba and Nala walked by Sarabi and Simba asked, "Where have you two been?"

Kopa said, "Hi Mom, hi Dad. Grandma attacked a buffalo and these two helped grandma bring it down. Then we started eating."

Nala asked, "Are you two okay?"

Sarabi said, "We're fine but these three have to ask Simba something."

Simba said, "Hello my name is Simba and thank you for watching my mother and son. How can I help you all?"

Liara said, "Our pride was attacked and we were the only survivors. I want a safe place for my sister and my cub to live."

Simba looked at the buffalo carcass then said, "You obviously can hunt and seem nice enough; I'll let you all stay here with my pride."

Nala said, "When we get back to Priderock I'll tell you two our hunting schedule."

Simba, Nala, Sarabi, Kopa, Mara, Liara, Zazu, and Tianna all returned to Priderock. When the new lioness arrived they were shocked because they had never seen a den so big. They all fit in fine with the rest of Simba's pride. Mara even had a crush on Kopa.

That night Tianna, Liara and Mara were together up late talking.

Tianna said, "This place is so amazing; I have never seen a den so big."

Liara said, "I have never seen a place with so much prey in my life."

Mara said, "I really like this place Mom, especially Kopa."

Liara asked "You like Kopa?"

Mara said, "Yeah Mom I do."

Tianna said, "That's great he's a prince. You should try to spend some time with him."

Liara said "Just ask him to play with you tomorrow."

The next morning when Mara got up she walked to Kopa. Mara said, "Good morning Kopa."

Kopa said, "Oh um good morning Mara."

Mara asked, "I was wandering if you wanted to go explore the edges of the pridelands with me? I just heard some lioness talking about all the stuff out there."

Kopa said, "No there are a lot of dangerous lions out there."

Mara said, "Please Kopa. It's not even that far, it's not like you could get into trouble."

Kopa said, "I said no. It's too dangerous."

Mara said, "Why don't you want to do anything fun?"

Kopa said, "I just don't want to go."

Mara said, "Fine," and she walked to her mom.

Mara cried, "Mom I did what you said, but why doesn't Kopa want to play with me around the pridelands? He made some dumb excuse about dangerous lions."

Liara said "Calm down Mara. I'll ask his father."

Liara walked to Simba and asked, "Can I speak with you?"

Simba said, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Liara said, "Mara wanted to play around the pridelands with Kopa, but he said no. Are the pridelands dangerous?"

Simba said, "It was dangerous when I was a cub because of all the hyenas. But they were driven out a long time ago. I don't know why he would say no."

Liara said, "He also mentioned dangerous lions."

Simba said, "A few days ago a rogue lioness attacked him and nearly killed him."

Liara asked, "Is that why he has that scar on his back?"

Simba said, "Yes that's why. He must be a little scared, even if it's just playing in the pridelands."

Meanwhile Kopa felt bad about not playing with Mara so he walked up to her and said, "I don't want to go deep in the pridelands, but we can play at the waterhole if you want."

Mara said, "Sure I'd love to."

The two walked down and started to play around. Mara splashed water on Kopa, then he started splashing her back. Then Mara pushed him in the water.

Mara said laughing, "You're fun to play with."

Kopa was soaking wet in the water and sarcastically said, "You too I guess." As he thought that he liked playing with someone else more.

As Simba and Liara were talking they stopped to watch their cubs playing in the water.

Simba said, "It's nice to see him have fun and just be a cub after all the stuff that happened to him."

Liara said, "It's nice to see Mara have fun too. I didn't tell anyone but I was the queen of our land and Mara was the princess. I taught her everything about ruling a pride. During the attack I lost my mate, Mara's father, our king. She has been so scared and quiet until now."

Simba said, "I know how that feels. But I'm glad that our cubs are getting along well." Liara said "I agree."

Simba said, "You know Liara almost every king or queen in the pridelands has had their mate chosen while they were cubs."

Liara said, "In my old pride my parents decided my mate."

Simba said, "My parents chose my mate as well."

Liara said, "I never had the chance to choose Mara's mate."

Simba said, "When I choose Kopa's mate I want someone that will help him rule and someone that he likes."

Liara said, "That's all I wanted for Mara."

As they continued to watch their cubs play Simba said, "I know I haven't known you or Mara very long but I think that Kopa and Mara would be a good king and queen."

Liara said, "I agree I have almost never seen my daughter this happy before in my life and she comes from a long royal bloodline."

Simba said, "I still have to talk to Kopa and Nala but I think that my decision is made."

Liara said, "I'll tell Mara but once you and Nala make a decision let me know."

Then Simba walked to Nala. Nala asked, "What were you and Liara talking about?

Simba said, "You know how when you and I were cubs we were betrothed. I think that Kopa and Mara should be betrothed."

Nala said, "I don't know Simba, Mara and her family just joined the pride. Besides I always thought he would choose his own mate."

Simba said, "Trust me Nala, I can tell they'll be a good king and queen. Mara was taught how to rule a pride by her mother. She was the future queen in her pride."

Nala said, "I trust you Simba. Mara is a nice cub and will probably be a good queen especially if she was taught how to rule a pride. But are you doing what's good for the pridelands or what's good for Kopa ?"

Simba asked, "What do you mean?"

Nala asked, "Does he even like her?"

Simba said, "Yes they at least were playing with each other."

Nala said, "If he likes her I agree with you Simba."

Simba said, "I still have to talk to him; I needed your approval first."

Nala said, "I want to be there when you talk to him Simba."

Simba called Timon and Pumbaa. Then they both walked towards him.

Simba asked, "Can you two go get Kopa?"

Timon said, "Sure Simba." Then Timon and Pumbaa left to get prince Kopa. A few minutes later Timon and Pumbaa returned with Kopa.

Kopa said, "Hi Mom, hi Dad, Timon and Pumbaa said you needed me."

Simba said, "Kopa how do you feel about Mara."

Kopa said, "She's okay I guess, why though?"

Simba said, "I think that when my time as king has passed and you take the throne, Mara should be your queen."

Shocked Kopa said, "But I just met her."

Simba said, "I know you two just met but I can tell you get along well."

Kopa said, "But she is my friend."

Nala said, "When your father and I learned we were betrothed, we were cubs and just friends."

Kopa said, "You don't get it. She's just a friend."

Simba said, "Kopa try to understand I just want what's best for the future of the pridelands."

Kopa said, "But what if I meet someone else, can I change my mate?"

Nala said, "We promise Kopa if you find a lioness that you love more before you become king she can be your mate, right Simba?"

Simba said reluctantly, "Yes of course."

Nala said, "Thank you Kopa, you can go play some more." Then Kopa ran off.

Simba asked, "Why did you do that?"

Nala said, "As his queen I want him to have a good mate for the next queen. But as his mother I want him to be happy and follow his heart."

Simba said, "I understand. I'll make the announcement but I can tell he is going to meet someone else eventually."

Nala said, "I dont think so, Mara is the only lioness he likes."

Simba thought of what Kopa did to play Vitani few days ago.

Then Simba said, "You're right Kopa doesn't like anyone else."

Nala said, "You should tell Liara our decision to betroth them. Then you should announce it to the pride."

Simba walked to Liara and said, "I talked to Nala and Kopa they both agreed."

Liara said, "While you talked to them I talked to Mara. She loved the idea. She really likes Kopa."

Simba said, "Then I'll make the announcement."

Simba gathered his pride and said, "I have an announcement to make. My son Kopa is my only heir to the throne. I have decided when he does take the throne that Mara will be his queen."

As the pride learned the news they celebrated. But Kopa ran off and hid to lay down by himself in one part of the den.

Sarabi found Kopa and asked, "What are you doing out here all by yourself? Everyone is celebrating for you."

Kopa said, "I just feel like there is someone else out there for me - someone that I might like more."

Notes from the Author: I told you plot twist, the next chapter will be from little cub to roaring lion. P.s. the like someone he likes more will be back soon.


	9. Chapter 9 Small Cub to Roaring Lion

Note from author: I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. this chapter is about how Kopa has changed from cub to lion.

Lion King two Simba's pride with Kopa instead of Kiara

Chapter Nine: From Small Cub to Roaring Lion

It had been a few years since Zira tried to kill Kopa. He's gotten much bigger and stronger since then. With his strength and size he could quickly overpower almost anyone who tried to fight him. He still had the scar on his back from the attack by Zira, but it was mostly covered up by his thick brown mane. A few years after Kopa was betrothed to Mara he finally got closer to her but he only thought of her as a friend. Simba's pride thought she was the perfect future queen. She became a great hunter and would serve the pride well. Kopa was still adolescent but he was almost as big as Simba. Kopa was tought how to hunt by his mother and father and he was very good. Even though the past few years he wasn't old enough to hunt alone he did help to bring down some pretty big prey. In two days Kopa would be old enough to hunt by himself and Simba was worried. He knew that his son could hunt and fight but he was a little nervous about him going to hunt alone. He thought it would be better if he waited to hunt during a rare wildebeest migration with the whole pride the next day. It was only two nights away and Simba and Nala were up late talking.

"Simba I know that you're worried about Kopa but he'll be fine," said Nala.

Simba said, "I know that he's bigger and stronger but I'm worried about him Nala."

Nala asked, "why are you worried Simba?"

Simba said, "I guess I'm just a little nervous, he grew up so quickly what if he isn't ready. And besides he could wait and go with the pride during the wildebeest migration."

Nala said, "You know he won't do that Simba. He's not a cub anymore, he's almost as old as you were when you took the pridelands back from Scar."

Simba said, "I know Nala, Its just we almost lost him once I don't want to lose him again."

Nala said, "Simba nothing is going to happen to Kopa."

Simba said, "I know Nala you're right its just that."

Nala interrupted, "Simba if you're so worried let him patrol the pridelands with you."

Simba said, "I guess that is the best way to test if he's ready or not."

"Simba he is ready. We've tought him everything we know about fighting and hunting I know that he'll do great," said Nala.

The next morning Kopa got up and stretched.

Mara watched him get up and said, "good morning Kopa."

Kopa turned back and said, "good morning Mara" then he kept walking.

Mara silently said "he'll have notice me sooner or later."

Nala walked by him and said, "morning Kopa."

Kopa said, "hey mom do you know where dad is?"

Nala said, "he's outside waiting for you."

Kopa asked "why is dad waiting for me?"

Nala said, "go outside and see."

Kopa responded, "okay." Kopa went outside and saw Zazu and Simba waiting for him.

Simba said, "Kopa, Zazu said a small group of hyena have invaded the Pridelands and have killed some prey."

Kopa said, "Well dad I hope you have fun running them out of the pridelands."

Simba said, "Well I was going to ask you to come and help me but If you want to stay here that is fine with me."

Kopa said, "wait you want me to go with you to fight hyena."

Simba said, "yeah I want you to know what a patrol of the Pridelands is like. This is going to be your job one day."

Kopa said, "well dad I'm ready whenever you are?"

Simba said, "good, now Zazu where are the hyena's."

Zazu said, "follow me the hyena's were last spotted in the south." Kopa and Simba followed Zazu to the Hyena's hideout. Then they arrived at a cave that was separated by ridges through the middle.

Simba said, "I'll go through the right and you should go in through the left."

Kopa ran to the left to see three hyena's picking at a zebra carcass. Kopa growled at the hyena's and the hyena's jumped.

One of the hyena said, "Simba please don't kill us."

Kopa said, "I'm not Simba I'm Kopa his son."

"Well well well kid in that case were going to rip you apart," said one of the Hyena's.

Kopa said, "funny that's exactly what I was going to say."

Then the three hyenas attacked him even though they were weaker.

One landed on his back and bit into his next one attacked him head on. Then the last one tried to hit him from the side.

Kopa instantly hit the front one hard with his right paw. Then he pulled the one on his back and he threw him into the ground. Then he picked up the last one and threw him into the other hyena's. The three hyena's were beaten and ran away as fast as they could with Kopa chasing close behind them. Simba walked out of his side of the cave to see the three hyenas running away as far as they could. Then he saw Kopa run out after them. Kopa chased them all the way out of the Pridelands. Simba slowly caught up to Kopa at the edge of the Pridelands. Kopa Roared at the hyenas as they ran to the outlands as fast as they could.

Simba said, "wow Kopa that was really quick. You didn't even need my help."

Kopa said, "dad there was just three of them."

Simba said, "you're going to make a great king some day."

Kopa said, "thanks dad do you really think so."

Simba said, "no son, I know so."

Kopa asked, "So do you think that my hunt tomorrow will go well?"

Simba said, "Kopa your hunt will be fine, if not you can throw some hyenas around."

Kopa and Simba Continued to walk around the Pridelands as Zazu flew around them. Zazu still thought of that moment when him, Simba, Timon and Pumbaa returned home thinking Kopa was dead. He only could see the picture in his head of Kopa being attacked by Zira.

After the patrol Kopa and Simba returned home. Kopa went to his den and prepared for his hunt.

Nala went to Simba and asked, "So Simba was I right."

Simba said, " you were right. By himself Kopa fought off three hyena's and chased them to the borders of the Pridelands."

Nala said, "I told you that there was nothing to worry about and that Kopa would be fine."

Simba said, "I know Nala I have complete confidence that his hunt tomorrow will go fine."

Zazu flew by and asked, "Sire I'm not so sure about the prince's hunt. Sire do you want me to follow him tomorrow to make sure he will be safe."

Simba said, "that's fine Zazu you can follow him if you want to."

Meanwhile at Rafiki's tree he stared at his tree. He thought one day kopa will be a wise and strong king that will make us proud. But this troubles me, Zira and her children Kovu and Vitani may ruin everything. As Rafiki was thinking the wind blew by him in a shocking way.

Rafiki said shockingly,"what Kopa and Vitani togethor. Are you crazy Mufasa Simba would never allow it and besides he already has a mate." Just as he said that the wind blew by and shook rapidly throwing Rafiki to the ground.

Rafiki said, "okay, okay, Mufasa I will try, but you are right they will be together very soon." Then the wind stopped blowing. Rafiki thought Simba would hate this.

Author's note: I hoped you liked it and the three hyena were not Shenzi, Bonzai or Ed but you will see them again. The next chapter is how the Outland pride has changed in the past few years and Zira,s new plan. Please review I would like to know what you thought.


	10. Chapter 10 Zira's New Plan

Author's notes: I had written this before and planned to update but I rewrote it. This is about the changes in the Outland Pride, to catch up read the last nine lines in chapter six. I hope you enjoy.

Lion King two Simba's pride with Kopa instead of Kiara

Chapter Ten: Zira's new plan

In the Outlands things haven't changed very much. For the past few years Zira taught Kovu and Vitani about fighting and killing. She also passed on her respect for Scar onto them. Vitani got older, she grew to be beautiful and she was a very skilled hunter. Kovu also got older, he was very strong, and he had a rough black mane and sharp teeth. That day Zira stood on a cliff with Vitani and Kovu by her side.

Zira said, "Today, both my children are ready to do what is necessary to take the Pridelands." This caused an uproar between the lionesses in her pride. Zira continued to say, "We will now start the first part of my glorious plan to reclaim our Pridelands."

Just as Zira said that, the three hyenas that Kopa fought off arrived in the Out lands.

Zira said, "You're late. I expected you to get here a while ago."

One hyena responded, "I'm sorry, that lion kicked us out the Pridelands. We're lucky we got out with our lives."

Zira said, "I thought I told you to fight him and see how strong he was."

Another Hyena said, "Look, that prince is big and strong. He nearly killed us all. He's too much for us to fight ok!"

Vitani whispered to Kovu, "They should have known not to fight him."

Zira asked, "How strong was he exactly?"

The last Hyena said, "Look, the prince could be the next Mufasa."

Zira said, "Then we can't fight the whole pride at once."

Kovu responded, "They can't be that tough Mother. We could probably take them now."

Zira said, "No Kovu, I knew he would get this strong! That's why I wanted to kill him when I had the chance. With Simba, Kopa and their pride right behind them we wouldnt have a chance."

Vitani responded, "What do you mean, you've been training us for years. We can't just quit!"

Zira yelled, "I will never quit until the Pridelands are mine and Simba is dead. Then and only then can we avenge Scar's death!"

Then Kovu asked, "What do we do exactly?"

One hyena said, "I heard him and Simba talking, the prince's first hunt alone is tomorrow. We should just Ambush him."

Zira said, "No you bumbling idiot. We're going to do something else! This is perfect. I have an even better plan."

Kovu asked, "What's your plan Mother?"

Zira said, "You're going to pay your dear friend Kopa a visit."

Vitani asked, "What do you mean Mother?"

Zira said, "Vitani, I say we go with your plan. I've been considering it for years and I finally think it can work."

Vitani asked, "What do you mean my plan?"

Zira said, "You get in Simba's pride and gain Kopa's acceptance and Simba's trust. Then I will give the order and you will lead them to a secluded place where we will kill them."

Kovu said, "Simba isn't going to just let her join his Pride."

Zira said, "That's where these three step in," pointing to the hyena.

One hyena asked, "What's the plan Zira?"

Zira said, "I nearly caused him to drown to death when he was a cub. I did it before and I think I can do it again."

Vitani asked, "What do you mean?"

Zira said, "Listen up, I won't say this twice. We only have one chance to make this work."

Kovu asked, "How do we do that?"

Zira said, "During his hunt you three hyena catch his prey or scare the prey he goes after. Then, I will give the signal for you to get him in the ravine."

One hyena asked, "Why would we do that?" Zira said, "We'll break the wood in front of the dam, then the water will flood into ravine drowning him."

Vitani jumped in saying, "Wait, won't that kill him?"

Just as she said that, Nuka walked by and interrupted, "Isn't that the point, to kill him? Look at their perfect little lives and look at us! That's what they deserve."

"For once I agree with you Nuka. They deserve to die," said Kovu.

Zira said, "Yes they do need to die, but not yet."

Nuka said, "What! Why not mother?"

Zira said, "My sons, the prince won't die in the water. He will die by our claws."

Nuka asked, "What's the plan mother?"

Zira said, "If he dies, my plan will be ruined. Vitani, that's when I want you to jump in and save his life."

Vitani asked, "Then what do I do Mother?"

Zira said, "I suspect Simba will have someone watch his son from afar so he will come quickly when the prince is in danger. Then when you save Kopa, Simba will be right there. He will have no choice but to let you into his pride."

Kovu said, "If this all magically works out, what happens next?"

Zira said to Kovu, "Is that doubt in my plan Son?"

Kovu said, "Mother, some of your plan seems to be impossible. I personally would rather fight them."

Zira said, "We will. But you have to trust my plan."

Vitani said, "Anyway, what do I do after that?"

Zira said, "You do whatever they tell you to do until you gain their trust. Then as I said before, you lead them off to a secluded place, and we kill them. That is my plan."

One of the hyenas said, "We'll meet you at the rendezvous point tomorrow Zira."

Zira said, "Good, we'll see you there." Then the hyena's walked off. As they left, all of Zira's pride dispersed.

Nuka waited until Zira was alone and said, "When I listened to your plan, I never really heard what my part in the plan was."

Zira laughed and said, "Your part of the plan? All you're going to do is to wait here and do nothing!"

Nuka said, "But Mother, that's not fair! I have an idea."

Zira sighed and said, "Fine Nuka, let me hear this idea."

Nuka said, "Well mother, I was thinking about how Vitani didn't want us to kill Kopa. What if she gets too friendly with Kopa in Simba's pride?"

Zira asked, "What do you mean by that Nuka?"

Nuka said, "She instantly befriended him when they first met. What if she learns how father truly gained his throne and she trusts them then betrays us?"

Zira angrily said "Scar rightfully took his throne from that oaf of a brother Mufasa! Besides I've been preparing her for this plan for years. I know she won't fail me."

Nuka said, "Mother, I just want to watch her for a few days to make sure everything goes as planned. Then I'll report back to you."

Zira said, "Fine do as you wish, but it won't make a difference."

Nuka said, "Thank you Mother," as he walked away grinning. It's obvious he had a plan of his own for the future.

Meanwhile, Kovu and Vitani were sitting together, talking about the plan.

Kovu said, "You better be ready for tomorrow Sis."

Vitani said, "I'll be ready Kovu, I didn't do all of that training just to fail now."

Kovu said, "Well, how do you feel about seeing your old friend after all of this time?"

Vitani said, "It's been years Kovu. I doubt he even remembers me."

Kovu said, "Do you remember him?"

Vitani said, "Of course I do. I've thought about him almost every day."

Kovu said, "Well then I'm sure he's done the same."

Then Kovu said, "I'm sure Mother's plan will go just fine. If anyone can pull it off, I'm glad it's you."

Vitani said "Thank you Kovu. But this plan is not just for me. I have to succeed for everyone."

Author's Notes: I know what you're thinking, Zira working with Hyenas after they killed Scar but trust me Zira will repay them soon enough. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Also watch out for Nuka he's way more evil in my story than in the actual movie. Please read and review and I will update soon.


	11. Chapter 11 Kopa's First Hunt

Note from the Author: I've been gone for a while but I'm back. I planned to upload the week after thanksgiving but a family emergency held me off but I'm back.

Lion King two Simba's pride with Kopa instead of Kiara

Chapter Ten: Kopa's First Hunt

Today was the day that Kopa was allowed to go hunting alone and he was very excited. When he woke up It was still dark outside but he looked out with enjoyment, nothing was better than this. All he could think about was finally going hunting without others slowing him down. As he gazed into the Savannah thinking about which animal that he would try to catch, Simba woke up and saw him standing there.

He walked over to Kopa and asked "Son what are you doing up so early."

Kopa said, "Hey dad I was just thinking about which prey to go after, there are so many."

Simba said, "Well, I personally think Antelope are the easiest prey but they're quick."

Kopa Sarcastically said, "I'm not a cheetah dad, is here something that's just a little slower."

Simba responded, " Well I would say Zebra are not as fast and they're still easy to catch, but its difficult to hunt them together in a large herd."

Kopa asked, "Why is that?"

Simba said "Their fur, it blends together if they're in a herd."

Kopa asked, "Is there any other easy prey after that?"

Simba said, "Well after that they're all pretty tough, Wildebeest are bigger but they aren't that strong but you shouldn't hunt one of them alone, you could get gorged but I have seen a lion take one down by himself." Kopa thought he could probably take one down.

Simba continued, "Water buffalo's are also very dangerous and very hard to kill, you shouldn't hunt one unless you have at least one lion with you. You also shouldn't try to hunt any giraffe, one kick and you're either dead or worse."

Kopa asked, "What's worse than that?"

Simba whispered in Kopa's ear then Kopa instantly shouted, "That's horrible."

Simba said, "That happened to one of my dad's friends growing up."

Kopa asked, "Could he ever walk again?"

Simba responded, "I can't imagine that he could."

Kopa said, "I'm definately not going after any girraffe."

Simba said, "Also Kopa you shouldn't go after an elephant, that's just suicide.

" Kopa responded, "Yeah dad, I'd hate to be stomped to death on my first hunt."

Simba asked, "So do you think you're ready?"

Kopa responded, "I guess so, I just can't wait to do it."

Simba said, "Get some sleep son there is still a lot of time until sunrise."

Kopa said, "Okay dad I guess I should rest." Simba said "You know, I'm actually really glad you are going to hunt, I'll admit I was a little nervous but I know you'll be ok."

Kopa said, "Thanks dad, I wouldn't be able to do this without you trusting me, so I'm glad you have faith in me."

Simba said, "I will always have faith in you Kopa."

Kopa said, "Night dad I'll see you in a little while" as Kopa walked back to his spot in the dens and went back to sleep. Simba decided to walk to the top of priderock and said, "Father will things change after Kopa's hunt tommorow."

Mufasa appeared to Simba saying, "Tommorow will change everything." Then as quickly as he came he disapeared. Not knowing what his father meant made Simba cautious, but he went to sleep.

After several hours all of the pride was awake. They all gathered outside Priderock for and waited for Rafiki. In about an hour Rafiki finally arrived and he went to Simba.

Rafiki said, "Hello Simba it is time for the hunt." Simba gathered the pride and all of the lioness lined up in two lines outside of the Den. Simba and Nala waited at the edge of pride rock with Zazu, Sarabi, Mara, Timon and Pumbaa. After a brief moment of waiting Kopa walked out of the den and walked through the two lines of lioness.

As Kopa walked by he said, "Hello ladies." As the lioness made proud remarks to Kopa.

He made his way to his parents and nuzzled his mom as she said, "I'm so proud of you."

He looked at his dad and said, "Thanks for the advice this morning I will try to hunt something easy."

Simba said, "Have fun son and no elephant or buffalo and definately no girraffe."

Kopa said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah I can handle this dad trust me."

Simba said, "Okay son do your best."

Rafiki walked by Kopa and said, "You have grown up Kopa. Now it is time to prove yourself."

Kopa said, "Thank you Rafiki for everything you've done for me. I know that I'm ready."

Mara said, "Good luck Kopa."

Kopa said, "Thanks I'll do my best." Then Kopa took a few steps out, he looked back at his family and waited for a moment. Then Kopa ran out into the savana ready to hunt.

Zazu flew by on Simba's shoulder and said, "I'm ready to follow him Sire."

Thinking of what Mufasa told him Simba said, "just in case go ahead."

As Kopa walked off far from Priderock he looked for prey. He didnt see much until he came across a small group of Zebra. He got completely quiet and hid deep in the tall grass. As he got closer and closer he got more excited by the second, but just as he was going to pounce at his target something startled the zebra and they all started to run away. Kopa looked up to see a hyena laughing nearby. Kopa ran to the hyena then he roared loudly at it. Then Kopa began to chase the hyena but the hyena ran away. Zazu saw this and wondered why the hyena only scared the Zebra and not try to catch them.

Kopa angrily roared, "Darn it! I was so close, what a stupid hyena." then he continued to look for prey.

He made his way thru the savannah until he came across a large heard of wildebeest. Kopa was quickly able to see that many of the Wildebeest were going to be a challenge. He targeted his eyes at the herd as he got a good look at each one. There was one in particular that had a small limp, he thought thats the one I want. It was a little older than some of the others and with it's limp it would surely go it down. Kopa hid in the tall grass and got in a good position to get the old Wildebeest. Right before Kopa could charge after the wildebeest three hyena's attacked the herd. When they attacked the herd of wildebeest darted in all directions out of fear and caused a small stampede. The hyena's quickly caught up to the weakest wildebbest and chased it by the dried ravine in the pridelands. The wildebeest tripped going down the ravine and the hyena saw it fall but they were not eager to follow it.

Kopa roared at the three hyena's saying, "I've had enough of you" as he swatted one and then hyena's began to run away the ravine. As they ran away the wildebeest took his chance to get away so Kopa followed after it into the ravine. Zazu watched him from the air and he realized that one of the hyenas was the same hyena that had scared the small herd of Zebra away not too long ago. Zazu was concerned but not enough to report it back to Simba.

Meanwhile at the other side of the ravine The three hyena's arrived and met Zira's told Zira that Kopa was in place, that he was busy fighting an old wildebeest.

Zira said, "Good. Now Vitani and the rest of you follow me to the bottom by the river, we will wait until Kopa has caught the buffalo and then we will break the wood in blocking off the dams.

Nuka asked, "Mother can I go too?"

Zira said, "No Nuka you can't come, stay here to watch with Kovu."

Kovu said, "What I can't go either? Why not?"

Zira said, "Because you need to stay out of sight. We will break the wood all you and Nkua have to do is wait to make sure Vitani doesnt get hurt by Simba or his pride."

Kovu said, "Fine you can go without me but when we attack Simba you won't leave me behind."

Zira said, "Of course but part one has to work before we can kill Simba." Then Zira, Vitani and several other lioness left from the top of the ravine leave to fulfill the plan.

Nuka said, "Ha, you don't get to go either."

Kovu said, "At least I get to do something in mother's plan, and besides when all of this is over I'll be king."

Nuka said "Don't boast It isn't very nice. Besides I still have a part in the plan."

Kovu said, "You're lying, mother didn't say you were apart of the plan."

Nuka said, " I am and I'm not telling you what my part is."

Kovu asked, "Why not Nuka?"

Nuka said, "Its none of your buisness Kovu."

Kovu said "Look this plan is very important, so whatever your little part in the plan is don't mess it up for us."

Nuka smiled saying "Trust me I won't."

Meanwhile Kopa charged at the Wildebeest . Even though the wildebeest was very old and was hurt it was still was very tough to kill. Kopa fought it but it was a challenge. He hit it with his paws a few times but the wildebeest would not fall. Kopa thought that maybe the wildebeest was to strong and to leave, but he decided that the wildebeest was getting weaker by the second and to stay and fight.

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review. Next chapter their will be a reunion.


	12. Chapter 12 The Reunion

Note from the author: I'm back I hope you enjoy the reunion of Kopa and Vitani (Mara won't)

Lion King two Simba's pride with Kopa instead of Kiara

Chapter Twelve: The Reunion

Kopa fought the wildebeest in the dried up ravine, but the wildebeest would not go without a fight. He charged at Kopa with all of his strength but Kopa dashed out of the way before being gorged. He pounced on top of the wilderbeest and bit into its back. The wildebeest began to rapidly shake his body to try to get Kopa off of him. Kopa bit harder on it's back breaking its spine then the wildebeest collapsed. Kopa then bit his teeth in the wildebeest's neck ending it's life. After that he laid on the ground and feasted on his well earned prey.

Meanwhile Zira and the lioness had gotten into position by the dam.

Zira said, "Vitani go towards the ravine and wait until the water fills up." Zira had half of the lioness of her pride positioned on one side of the dam and half on the other.

Zira said, "Now!" Then together the lioness broke the wood barrier in front of the dam and water began to quickly glide thru the dried up river on both sides as it led to the ravine.

While Kopa feasted on his prey water began to fill on the ravine floor. Kopa's eyes filled with fear as he had flashback. He could only see himself being thrown in the water by Zira. Then he remembered nearly drowning to death. He was in so much shock and couldn't move.

As the water filled Kopa heard a loud voice tell him to get up, then he snapped out of his trans. He quickly realized that he had to get out of the water or he was going to die. Zazu saw the danger and darted back to pride rock to get Simba as fast as he could. Kopa jumped on the side of the ravine and dragged his claws up the rocks to climb his way out.

Eventually Zazu made his way back to pride rock.

Zazu cried, "Simba Simba!"

Simba asked, "What is it Zazu?"

Zazu quickly said, "The ravine water began to fill it up with Kopa in it, sire I don't think he can pull himself out of the ravine!" Simba thought about when his father fell to his death and he was helpless to save him, he told himself he wouldn't let it happen again. Simba called Nala, Sarabi, Mara and the other lionesses.

He said, "Zazu fly ahead and we will follow you." Zazu flew off with Simba and most of the pride behind him.

Meanwhile Kopa was hanging on side of the ravine trying to pull himself up. He was slipping but continued to try and pull himself up.

Then a lioness came by and said, "Quick grab my paw." Kopa grabbed onto the lionesses paw and she pulled his paw and Kopa climbed up out the ravine. Kopa sat down and breathed very hard for a little while until he caught his breath.

He stood up on his paws and said, "Phew that was a close one." As Kopa took a good look at the lioness he said, "Wait you look really familiar, is that you Vitani? Remember it's me Kopa!"

Vitani said, "Kopa oh my gosh you're so much bigger, look at your mane!"

"Wow it's been so long! I thought I would never see you again ," said Kopa.

Just as the two were talking Simba came in with several lionesses behind him. Mara and some of the lioness began to growl at Vitani. Kopa stood in front of Vitani to defend her.

Then He sternly said, "Leave her alone."

Simba asked, "Kopa what are you doing? She's dangerous and she isn't welcome in the pridelands."

Rafiki showed up out of nowhere and said, "Yeah how dare you save the Prince from drowning."

Simba asked, "You saved Kopa.?"

Kopa quickly responded saying, "yeah if Vitani wouldn't have come around when she did I probably would have died."

Simba directed his attention to Vitani and said, "Well it is in the rules of the pridelands, because you saved my son I owe you a favor."

"I would like acceptance into your pride," said Vitani.

Nala angrily responded, "No, you might have saved my son but that doesn't mean we have to let you in our pride, go back to the outlands!"

"I have left the Outlands and I am here on my own," Vitani said.

Mara yelled, "Then go anywhere but here!"

Vitani calmly said, "Judge me for who I am and what I have done not for any crimes committed before I was even born."

Simba sighed and reluctantly said, "Welcome to our Pride Vitani."

Mara angrily asked, "You're going to let her in our pride?"

"No, you can't," said Nala.

Simba said, "I don't want to but we owe her for saving Kopa's life."

Nala sighed and said, "You're right Simba, she can come home with us."Then the Pride made its way back to Pride rock. But little did they know that Nuka, Kovu and Zira followed behind them.

When the lions made their way back to Pride rock it was late and they needed to go to sleep. Most of the pride went into the den. Then Kopa decided to go to sleep as well. Vitani followed after Kopa but as soon as she was close to the den

Mara growled at her and said, "Not tonight." Vitani thought about pining her down and killing her, but turned around and found a comfortable spot outside the den. Kopa got up and walked outside. As he walked past Mara he gave her a disgusted look.

Then He laid down next to Vitani and said "sorry about that, you can come inside if you want."

Vitani said, "I'm okay Out here, but you can go back in your den."

Kopa said, "No I'll stay out here tonight, I've always liked looking at the stars. Besides I wanted thank you for saving me from drowning. I have no idea what I would have done if you didn't show up when you did."

Vitani sarcastically said, "Probably fall in the ravine and drown to your death." Kopa and Vitani laughed but Nala and Simba were watching him from afar.

Nala said, "Kopa do you want to come inside it's cold out there."

Kopa responded, "No mom I am fine out here."

Nala said, "Simba I really have a bad feeling about this."

Simba asked, "About what Nala?"

"I don't like Kopa hanging around that lioness," said Nala.

Simba said, "Look I can tell that you're really concerned about her I am too, she is the child of Zira. Buts she saved our son's life and she doesn't seem so horrible."

Nala said, "I guess you're right she doesn't seem bad but I don't want Kopa around her."

Simba said, "Why are you worried Kopa already has his mate."

Nala said, "You're right he does have Mara."

Simba thought about it and said, "Well maybe he doesn't."

Nala asked, "What do you mean?"

Meanwhile Zira, Kovu, and Nuka watched Pride rock from afar.

Nuka said, "If that was me I would have taken out Simba and Kopa out already."

Kovu responded saying, "Nuka the plan is she gains their trust, and besides I do the fighting."

Nuka said, "Why not just attack them?"

Zira angrily said, "Because you fool, can't take Simba's entire Pride by ourselves."

"Why not mother our pride is pretty large," asked Nuka.

Zira said, "Because we can't take the strength of both Simba and Kopa with their lioness right behind them. I'd hate to admit it but we would probably lose."

"So the plan is we divide and conquer," said Kovu.

Nuka said, "Oh that makes sense, So once They're alone we kill them."

Kovu pointed at himself and his mother as he said, "You mean we kill them."

"Mother can I go to the fight? I want them dead for killing father just as much as you do," said Nuka

Zira said, "Fine but don't get in Kovu's way."

"Its getting late, we should probably head back to the outlands before we get spotted," said Kovu

Zira said "you're right let's go Kovu."

Kovu asked, "What about Nuka?"

Zira said, "He is staying here to do his special part of my plan."

Kovu sarcastically said, "Oh yeah, well go and do your little plan Nuka."

Then Zira and Kovu left. Nuka found a small subterranian den covered by bushes and trees and laid down.

Then he said to himself, "Soon neither Simba, Kopa, or even Kovu will be the king of the Pridelands, I will. I'll prove you wrong father I wasn't a weakling. And besides kings need more than strength to rule they need to have a plan."

Meanwhile Simba said, "Remember when you gave him the choice to pick a mate if he met someone else before he becomes king."

Nala curiously asked, "Why?"

Simba said, "A few nights before that I told Kopa about the kings of the past. He told me that the only reason he was going to the outlands was to play with Vitani."

Nala said, "All of that happened just because he wanted to meet one lioness."

Simba said, "Yes but it gets worse than that."

"How is it worse than that," asked Nala?

Simba said, "When I made Kopa and Mara's betrothal announcement all of our pride celebrated. Except Kopa, he ran off and hid by himself. Eventually my mother found him and asked him what was wrong and he said he liked someone else more than Mara."

Nala responded saying, "So you're saying that Kopa likes Vitani."

"I think so," said Simba.

Nala said, "I wanted him to follow his heart. I didn't know his heart wanted Zira's daughter."

Simba responded saying, "I have a plan, tommorow is the buffalo migration right."

Nala said, "yeah, why?"

"I will patrol the pridelands with Kopa, I'll say it's too dangerous for one lion or something. Then I'll find out how he feels about Vitani and Mara," said Simba

Nala said, "while you do that I'll go on a hunting party with Vitani and Sarabi to find out if Vitani is bad or not and if she likes Kopa."

Note from the Author: A while back I said wildabeest migration I meant buffalo... Please read and review and next chapter relationships how does Kopa feel (its pretty obvious)


	13. Chapter 13 Relationships

Note from Author: I know its been a billion years since I've uploaded ever since some things came up and I had put this project on the shelf. I just got so many emails and realized I had to finish the story not just for me but for all of you guys. So I'm back and this time I'm not going anywhere until this book is done.

Lion King two Simba's pride with Kopa instead of Kiara

Chapter Thirteen: Relationships

That Morning Nala got up early, before sunset and woke up Sarabi.

Nala said, "I really need your help."

Sarabi asked, "What's wrong?"

Nala responded by saying, "Can you follow me outside?" Then Nala and Sarabi walked outside to the bottom of Priderock.

Sarabi who was now curious said, "Now tell me what's wrong Nala."

"Well when Simba made the decision for Kopa to be betrothed to Mara I told him if he found someone else before he became king he could change his mate."

"Why did you do that?" asked Sarabi.

Nala responded, "I thought it would be best if he followed his heart, Simba only picked Mara because of her lineage and her knowledge of how to rule a pride."

"When Mufasa and I chose Simba's mate we picked you, not because of anything you could do but because Simba was so attached to you. Was Kopa attached to Mara at all?"

"No" said Nala, "The only reason I gave him this choice was because I couldn't tell if he liked her at all."

Sarabi asked "So do you think Kopa likes her now?"

"I've watched them for years he only thinks of her as a friend. But there's something else I have to tell you."

Sarabi asked "what is it?"

"I think that Kopa likes Vitani," responded Nala.

Sarabi said "I'm going to tell you what queen Uru told me a very long time ago. Almost every Pridelands lion's mate is usually the first lioness they played with as a cub. It has happened with Ahadi and Uru, Mufasa and I, You and Simba and now it's happening to Kopa and Vitani."

Nala asked, "Why does it happen like that?"

Sarabi responded by saying, "Let me ask you something. When you first met Simba after all of those years why did you fall in love with him?"

Nala said, "We had such a great friendship as cubs when we saw each other we played at first but when I really looked at him I saw how much he changed. I could tell how different he was, how handsome he was and how great it felt being by him again. I don't know how but I just fell in love with him."

Sarabi said, "Well when you get older you start to change. You start to like certain lions and think they're handsome. But when you're with a lion you are already comfortable with, that you have so much in common with, and you find them attractive it's hard not to fall in love with them."

"If that's what happens, I fear it's happening to Kopa and Vitani."

Sarabi said, "I fear it's happened to Mara as well."

Nala asked, "What do you mean?"

"Kopa is older and a lot of lioness see that he is a very strong, noble and handsome lion, if Kopa really does like Vitani then Mara will be heartbroken if he chooses Vitani" responded Sarabi.

"That's why I need your help today. Simba is going to find out how Kopa feels about Mara and Vitani. And since the Buffalo migration is in a few hours, will you go hunting with me and Vitani to help me find out if she is bad or not and if she does like Kopa?"

Sarabi said, "Of course I'd like to know as well."

A few hours later the entire pride was awake and Kopa and Vitani started talking.

Vitani said, "Thanks for joining me out here last night."

"Sure" Kopa said, "I couldn't let you sleep out here by yourself." As they were talking Mara watched them with jealousy.

"Kopa" yelled Mara, "Can you please come here."

Kopa said "later I'm a little busy at the moment." Then Mara stormed off into the den.

Vitani asked, "Who is she anyway?"

Kopa sighed as he said, "She is my future queen."

Shocked Vitani with disappointment in her voice said, "That explains a lot."

"Honestly I like her but not like that. She has always been a loyal friend but she's very clingy and doesn't understand the meaning of personal space. Why do you think I wanted to get out here so badly?"

This caused the two to laugh, but confused Vitani asked, "If you aren't interested in her then why is she going to be your queen?"

"My father" said Kopa, "He believes she'll be the best thing for me as king, as she has knowledge of how to rule a kingdom and if from a long line of kings or something like that."

Vitani frowned as she said, "Too bad."

Kopa realizing the sad look on her face responded saying, "Not really, I can cha..."

Nala interrupted, "I'm sorry to cut in conversation, but Vitani can I speak with you in private?"

"See you later" were Vitani's last words to Kopa before she left to follow queen Nala.

Nala led Vitani to Sarabi. Sarabi said, "You are the newest member of our pride. So we need to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" asked Vitani.

Nala responded, "Every few years the largest buffalo herd in the world passes by the Pridelands, as you can imagine it's an excellent opportunity for a challenge. So many members of our pride will be going on hunting parties."

Sarabi said, "We were wondering if you could join our hunting party?"

"I'll only go if the future queen doesn't come with us," said Vitani

"No" Nala said, She doesn't have to come with us."

Sarabi said, "Let's gather the rest of the lioness. The migration will start soon." Then Sarabi and Nala gathered the lioness outside Priderock.

Nala said to the crowd, "Today is the Buffalo migration. We need you all to be careful buffalo are very dangerous. The hunt starts in a few hours so gather in your groups we will leave in one hour."

In about forty minutes everyone who was hunting had a hunting party except Mara. She naturally assumed she'd be going with Nala and Sarabi.

So Mara walked by Sarabi and said, "I'm ready go hunting with you and Nala."

"I'm sorry Mara, Nala and I are going hunting with Vitani," responded Sarabi.

"What" Mara wailed, "Why would you choose her over me? Why can't I go? And why does she get to go?"

Vitani said, "I'm going because they asked me to. You're not going because I asked them not to let you."

Mara angrily yelled, "No you're lying!"

Nala calmly said, "No she isn't lying we asked her to go with us because we need to discuss important matters.

Mara said, "But I…"

"Mara" interrupted Nala, "Please they must be discussed in private, stay here with Kopa."

Mara hesitantly responded, "Yes queen Nala" as she walked away.

As Mara left Vitani said, "Wow that's Kopa's future queen, I thought I had it bad."

Sarabi giggled and said, "It's time to head out."

Meanwhile Mara was upset and decided to walk by Kopa. Mara said, "Kopa can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what's up," said Kopa.

Mara asked "what were you and that lioness talking about?"

Kopa had a puzzled look on his face and said, "Why does it really matter what we talked about?"

Mara said, "It matters because I'm your future mate and I don't like that lioness especially not around you!"

Kopa who was angry said, "I don't think it's your..." Simba interrupted, "Kopa I really need your help, follow me."

As he walked off with Simba, Kopa said, "I don't know why she's like that."

"Today is the buffalo migration; a few years ago several small and young animals were crushed in their horrible stampede, trust me I've been on the wrong end of a stampede I need you to help me get the animals to safety," said Simba.

"Yeah I'll help you dad."

As they cleared the little animals and the cubs prowling around,

Simba asked, "What's it like seeing your old friend after all of these years?" Kopa responded, "Honestly It's pretty cool, I thought I would never get to see her again."

Simba asked, "Has she changed at all?"

"That's what's great about it" said Kopa, "She's exactly the same, except well the obvious."

Simba said, "I must have missed the hint." Kopa smiled as he said, "She's very attractive."

Simba asked, "What happened to future queen Mara? I thought you liked her?"

"She's okay I guess," said Kopa.

Meanwhile Sarabi Nala and Vitani talked to pass time.

Sarabi said, "I remember the first time I ever hunted. I saw this old antelope and stalked him nearly a mile, but a leopard got it a second before I did. I chased him down until he ran away into a tree."

Nala said, "The Pridelands were barren when I first started hunting. For several years prey rarely came by, but I do remember a few weeks before Simba returned there was an old giraffe. It kicked every hyena that got close to it. But I was smarter than they were, he tried to kick me time after time but I jumped on his back, bit into its neck and its all history from there."

Sarabi asked, "What about you Vitani? What kind of prey have you gone after?"

Vitani said, "The only thing I remember is that there was an ancient looking bull elephant that got separated from his herd. He wandered into the Outlands and our pride surrounded him. Everyone scratched him from the side but he wouldn't go down. He even gorged a few lionesses. I climbed a high rock and from the rock I jumped on his back. I bit his back and neck several times and no matter ho many times he shook to get me off his back I didn't stop until I brought him down."

"That's incredible" said Nala, "Even Zira must have been proud."

Vitani said, "You would think so. She didn't even acknowledge me, she just ate her fill and left. She was so cold and obsessed with revenge after a while I began to feel like she didn't even care about us. That's why I left; she just used us to get revenge for Scar, who I don't even remember."

Sarabi said, "I knew her when she was young, she had no family all she had was Scar. They were different it was like they were the only ones who understood each other."

Vitani said, "When I thought she killed Kopa I cried my eyes out in pain. She laughed like she not only enjoyed hunting him down like he was prey but enjoyed my sorrow."

Sarabi said, "She laughed when we found out Mufasa and Simba were gone. If it wasn't for Sarafina and Queen Uru stopping me I would have killed her."

Vitani said, "I'm just glad I don't have to be around her anymore." a few seconds later the ground started to tremble and Nala said "they're here." Thousands of Buffalo ran by and stopped to drink at the waterhole. The groups of lioness in Simba's pride quickly hunted The Buffalo but most of their attempts were unsuccessful.

Sarabi assessing the situation said, "Nala, Vitani look there is a young one he's isolated from the rest of the group."

Vitani said, "Let's go after it."

"Vitani" Nala said, "let's attack him from the side and Sarabi you go in for the kill."

Nala and Vitani slowly crept through the tall grass getting closer to the buffalo. Nala jumped through the grass about a foot away from the buffalo scaring it. It dashed a few yards to run right by Vitani. The two got on his right and left making the young buffalo cornered. As it tried to get away Sarabi pounced out of the tall grass and brought him down.

As Sarabi looked at it she said, "Oh no!"

Vitani asked, "What's wrong?"

Sarabi said, "He's younger than I thought. This is just a baby; his mother might be close by."

Vitani saw a large buffalo charging yards behind Sarabi. Vitani yelled, "Watch out!" as she pushed Sarabi out of the way. Then the buffalo rammed Vitani hard and she flew about ten yards.

Meanwhile Simba and Kopa talked as they watched the migration close to the waterhole. Simba asked, "Kopa do you even like Mara?" "Well I really just like her as a friend," said Kopa. He paused for a second as he starred a something far away.

Kopa yelled, "Oh no!" Then he started running very quickly

Simba asked, "Kopa what is it?" As his soon ran in the distance he followed.

The buffalo started brushing her hooves against the dirt like she was ready to charge at Vitani again. She started to charge as Kopa ran roaring in as he jumped over Vitani's injured and swatted the buffalo in the face causing it to fall over.

Kopa roared fiercely at it as he said, "Back off." The Buffalo got up and brushed her hooves against the ground, her loss was too great; she would not surrender without a fight. She then charged at Kopa. He pounced up in the air and bit into her back and then she came crashing down. She struggled trying to get up but Kopa held her down with his left paw and bit her in her back, broke her spine and finished her. All of Simba's pride herd the commotion and watched Kopa's heroism. Kopa immediately got up and walked to Vitani.

Kopa got down and stared into Vitani's alluring green eyes that sparkled as he asked, "Are you alright she hit you pretty hard."

Vitani blushed as she quickly said, "I'm ok, thanks for saving me" as she stumbled in pain attempting to get up.

Kopa helped her to stand by pressing his right shoulder against her left to lift her up and said, "Anytime."

Simba with a smile on his face said, "That's my boy."

Nala who was still in shock said, "Buffalo are so powerful and you took it down so easily, Kopa that's unheard of."

Sarabi said "Kopa I've never seen anyone do something like that since Mufasa so many years ago."

After that Simba's pride returned home with an abundance of buffalo meat. Kopa was praised by the entire pride on his heroic kill. Vitani still feeling she was an outsider laid down by herself outside of Priderock. Kopa saw her and went to greet her.

Kopa asked, How are feeling?"

Vitani greeted him with a smile and said, "I'm OK Kopa but what you did today was incredible, you saved my life."

Kopa said "I followed my instincts. I saw you get knocked down so I reacted."

"It wasn't just a reaction, it was more than that, you risked your life to save me," said Vitani.

Kopa said "you did the same for me."

Vitani replied, "I pulled you up from a water filled ravine; you put yourself in danger to save me." The thought made Vitani to smile.

Kopa remembering their earlier conversation said, "I almost forgot."

Vitani asked, "What is it?"

"This morning I wanted to tell you Mara isn't my official queen," said Kopa.

Vitani asked, "What do you mean?" Kopa said, "My parents said if I found someone else before I became king I could change my mate."

Vitani happily said, "Good to know" with a bigger smile on her face.

Kopa said, "Well it looks like I'm free."

Vitani asked, "Since you're free do you want to hang out tomorrow?" "Yeah," said Kopa.

Vitani said, "Then let's get up early and head to the waterhole."

Meanwhile Simba and Nala were taking.

Simba asked, "What did you find out Nala?"

Nala said, "Well she now knows that her mother only cares about revenge. And that she was used by her mother her entire life. Ever since she found out that Zira attacked Kopa she has been trying to get away. She actually isn't that bad and she pushed Sarabi out of the way when the buffalo charged."

"I found out that he only thinks of Mara as a friend and that the thinks Vitani is attractive," said Simba.

Nala said, "I could have told you that, besides after what he did to that buffalo anyone would fall in love with him."

Simba said, "All we can do is wait and see."

Note from Author: I hoped you liked it and remember please read and review and I will be uploading soon I promise.


	14. Chapter 14 Love and Duty (part1)

**Note from the Author: I'm back once again hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Lion King two Simba's pride with Kopa instead of Kiara**

**Chapter Fourteen: Love and Duty (part 1)**

That night Simba had a dream. Simba stood up and looked up to see Mufasa.

Mufasa said, "Simba I have been expecting you."

"Am I dead and with the kings of the past," asked Simba.

"No Simba," Mufasa laughed "I have the ability to contact you in your dreams."

"It's good to see you dad, what did you want," asked Simba?

Mufasa replied, "The reason Scar followed by Zira, Kovu, and the dark lion all want to either rule or destroy the pridelands started because of the three wrongs done to him when he and I were cubs."

Simba asked, "Well what happened to him?"

Mufasa explained, "Long ago the day Scar or Taka and I were born long before we were of age to be picked as heirs our parents chose me to be their heir. The only made me their heir because I was much bigger than Taka who was a runt, regardless of the character we could develop growing up then my father decided Taka wouldn't be strong enough to be a king and to him that was all that mattered. Years later Taka had developed feelings for your mother Sarabi. She had feelings for him and me and was somewhat conflicted. But Nala's mother Sarafina also liked him. She licked him in front of Sarabi and Sarabi ran to me in tears and I comforted her. We ended up falling for each other and Taka resented me for years over that. My parents announced me as their heir and decided to have a ceremony for my becoming king and Taka was very jealous of all the people who praised me. Later that night he heard our parents talking about how they picked me when we were born. He was so upset because he knew that he never had a real chance to be king. He confronted my father Ahadi and my father apologized but Taka kept yelling and my father got upset and Scared him for life. After that he killed my father with an ambush of hyena, chose Zira as his mate, and finally he killed me and took the Pridelands."

"So your parents lying, losing mom, and getting attacked by your father made him Scar," asked Simba?

Mufasa replied, "That day My father didn't just Scar Taka's eye, he Scared his soul."

"I thought it would get easier once he was dead, once you rip off the head the body is useless right," asked Simba?

"I wish that was the case Simba. The lions he influenced for his cause and the lions they influence could destroy the Pridelands. It's like his legacy and followers are worse than he was."

Simba asked, "So what do we do?"

Mufasa answered saying, "Some of his followers will join us and some will die, and some who hated him will fight because of dead loved ones who did follow Scar. There will be lots of fighting and many deaths and if we don't fix this they will destroy the pridelands."

"That's horrible," replied Simba, "We have to be able to stop them."

Mufasa said "Simba I know the future looks bleak but there is a reason I've done all that I've done, this is what will stop the fighting in the Pridelands." Simba saw with his father a lion and a lioness next to him, with two cubs beside them being greeted by the herds.

"This is all I have to show you," said Mufasa as the dream came to an end.

Simba said, "Wait father what does this mean and the last person who wants to destroy the Pridelands because of Scar, The dark lion, Who is he?"

Mufasa said "he is." But the dream was over and Simba woke up.

* * *

Minutes later Kopa got up stretched and watched the sun rise in the sky. He walked outside and looked around for Vitani because they had planned to meet at the waterhole but he couldn't find her. He called her a few times but she didn't answer him. He was thirsty so he decided to walk to the waterhole without her and guessed he'd meet her there. He made his way to the waterhole and after hearing the grass move behind him he realized that he was being followed.

He turned around and looked at the tall grass and said "Stalking a lion is very rude, and if you stalk the wrong one things could get pretty dangerous."

Vitani walked out the bush and said, "Oh, and It's not rude when you leave without me."

"Oh its you," replied The lion Prince, "I thought that you were one of the hyena that I fought with the other day or even Mara."

Vitani laughed and said, "No it's just me."

Kopa smiled and said, "Well let's go to the waterhole."

"Sure," Vitani replied.

As they began to walk to the waterhole Kopa said, "So you've been following me."

"Yeah," She said "I was up before sunset and waited outside behind priderock. As soon as you left without me I decided to follow you."

"I called you."

Vitani responded, "I heard you."

Kopa asked, "Why didn't you answer?"

"Because," said Vitani, "By the time you called me you were leaving and I decided to follow you."

"Stalk me you mean," replied Kopa.

Vitani laughed and said, "Stalk, follow, it's all the same to me."

Kopa then said "we'll go together next time." Then Kopa and Vitani walked to the waterhole. When they arrived Vitani began to drink some water. Then Kopa drank some water as well.

Simba was unsure about his dream but he saw Kopa and Vitani going to the waterhole.

He decided to wake up Timon and Pumbaa and said "I think that Kopa likes Vitani. What do you think Timon?"

"I don't know Simba," replied Timon "I think he's just being friendly. I mean he already has Mara."

Simba said "He's never paid any attention to Mara before."

"I don't know Simba," answered Timon."

"Timon," The lion king said sternly, after getting tired of arguing with his friend, "I can tell that something is going on remember when I first saw Nala after all those years."

immediately after hearing this the meerkat responded saying, "Ooohhh come on Pumbaa we got to get to the bottom of this."

Pumbaa replied, "But we should go eat some of those bugs up in that tree we saw yesterday."

Meanwhile Kopa heard a faint noise and asked, "What's that noise."

Vitani asked "What noise?"

"It sounds like laughing," replied the prince.

Vitani said, "It could be anything."

"No," Kopa said, "I recognize it, some hyena are in the Pridelands."

Vitani immediately replied, "I don't think so."

"Trust me," he said "I'll take care of it and be right back."

as Kopa ran off Nuka who was hiding in the bushes nearby crawled out walked to his little sister and said "You're a little cozy huh."

Shocked by the appearance of brother she replied "Nuka what are you doing in the Pridelands? If someone sees you."

Nuka said "Nobody's going to see me I've been here for days unnoticed. As for why I'm here, I'm doing my job. I got your boyfriend busy because we need to talk, you're getting way to close to him. Remember your mission is for all of us Vitani, to regain Scar's throne."

Vitani said, "I haven't forgotten Nuka. I'm still doing my job."

Nuka deciding to see how his sister really felt replied saying, "Good, because we attack Simba and Kopa in two days, you need to be ready to kill."

Vitani who showed disappointment and fear in her face asked frantically, "what already?!"

Nuka who got his answer from her response replied with a smile saying,"Yeah I'll see you tonight and tell you the plan but remember don't get to close."

Vitani who was still in complete shock said "Nuka but I, I don't."

"Later," the scrawny lion interrupted as he walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile Kopa found a three hyena right by a wildebeest carcass.

Kopa said "Why do I keep running into you three?"

"Crap," said an angry hyena, "Nuka didn't say anything about him showing up. Let's get out of here." Then the three hyena ran away from the carcass and ran in the direction of the Outlands. Kopa saw the wildebeest carcass and decided to take a few bites. Meanwhile Timon spotted Kopa as he rode on Pumbaa's back getting closer to him.

Timon said, "Hey kid we could use your help. Wait what are you eating?"

"A wildebeest," replied Kopa.

Pumbaa said, "Wow catching more big game all by yourself. Is it hard to do this hunting all alone?"

"I didn't kill this wildebeest," said Kopa, "and besides I'm not alone."

Timon looked around and said "Yes you are alone, nobody else is here."

Vitani came by and said, "No he isn't alone he's with me."

"Oh he's with you," said Timon.

"No," Vitani said "not like that."

"I don't know," replied the red warthog, "you to look really smug."

Kopa laughed and said, "Come on really."

Pumbaa said, "Yeah really I think you two like each other."

Vitani blushed and said, "You two are crazy."

"Yeah really crazy," said the prince of the lions, "were just good friends."

Timon said, "I don't know two lions just friends together at the waterhole, that's how it always starts. well anyway I could use your help."

Kopa asked, "What do you need?"

Pumbaa said, "Dealing with the this leopard that won't let us into his tree."

Kopa asked, "Why do you want to go inside somebody's tree."

Timon said, "His tree has by far the best fruit growing on it in the entire pride lands more talked about than the fruit on Rafifki's tree."

"Wait" Vitani questioned, "I thought you two ate bugs?"

Kopa said, "Yeah, what would either of you want with a fruit tree."

"Because," said the meerkat, "the biggest and juiciest bugs in the whole pridelands eat off of that tree, that's why."

Pumbaa said, "yeah but that leopard said that he wouldn't let us up in his tree."

Kopa replied, "well let's just give this leopard a visit."

Kopa and Vitani along with Timon and Pumbaa walked to the tree in the more beautiful side of the of the pride lands where the waterhole mixes with the soil that grows the freshest fruits and beautiful flowers there they found the fruit tree with the leopard in it.

Kopa upon seeing the leopard said, "Hey buddy."

"Yes what is it," said the leopard. Kopa showed himself.

The leopard then said, Aahh where are my manners, prince Kopa how are you? And what can I do for you?"

Kopa replied, "I'm just fine, but my friends here I believe you know them they have an issue."

"Ah yes, these buffoons wished to look for bugs that ate the berries of my tree that I've lived in ever since I became an alpha male."

"Who said we looked like baboons Timon," asked Pumbaa?

"No Pumbaa," replied Timon, "He said buffoon he's calling us stupid." Pumbaa snorted after understanding the leopard's remark.

The Leopard said, "I am the strongest and only unchallenged leopard in the pridelands, this is my prized tree so just tell me why I should leave my Leigh."

"No leopard could stand against a lion of my stature just remember that," replied Kopa.

"I meant no disrespect," the leopard said fearing that he had offended Kopa, "but why should I leave the tree I deserve as top leopard in the pride lands, unless you intend to kick me out of my home."

"No," said Vitani, "We have no intention of kicking you out of your home."

Kopa replied, "Vitani's right, were not going to kick you out of your home but would you consider a trade?"

"Interesting," said the leopard, "If you bring me what I desire I shall let your friends use my tree from now until sunset."

"Good," said Kopa, "But what is it you want?

"Ah straight to the point, I like that, I desire an antelope freshly killed and brought to me."

"Is that all," asked Vitani? The bold leopard replied with a nod.

Kopa said, "Very well we'll catch you an antelope."

"You two stay here," said Vitani, "Kopa and I can handle this."

Pumbaa and Timon simultaneously said roger as they stood by the tree. Kopa and Vitani walked off and began to scout for the hunt. As they saw Antelope stragglers finally they saw the main herd drinking off of a temporary lake full water probably caused by the rainy season. Kopa and Vitani both approached the herd as they ducked heavily in the tall grass. They looked at the antelope and saw a very good prospect, long horns and a very large frame, it was obvious this antelope had a very long life and would be an easy kill. As they approached it very slowly Kopa and Vitani situated themselves positioning themselves cornering the antelope by the water. Kopa and Vitani pounced on the antelope and they collectively brought the antelope down fairly easily. All the members of this antelopes herd ran in fear seeing this occur. Kopa took the final blow and with his very large teeth he crushed its neck and killed him.

As the antelope breathed it's last breath a very large Nile crocodile jumped from out of the water and enveloped the antelope with its large mouth. Vitani screamed having fear remembering how they almost died as cubs from crocodiles. Timon and Pumbaa heard this scream and decided the best thing to do was to see if they were ok. Upon seeing the danger Timon and Pumbaa ran in a bush followed by Vitani. The threat of the crocodile put no fear in Kopa's heart as he growled back at the now surfaced crocodile. Kopa scratched the snout of the crocodile with his paw. The crocodile roared in pain as he dropped the antelop's body. The crocodile snapped at Kopa but Kopa had the heart of a lion and the body to back it up, he didn't even flinch. He returned the snap with a growl and another swipe of his large paws by the crocodiles snout to maintain his ground. The crocodile saw this as a losing battling knowing the only thing on four legs it had ever feared was the king and now the future king was added to that list.

Kopa picked up the antelope by its neck and walked away from the small body of water. Kopa smelled out for their scent and discovered Vitani, Timon and Pumbaa all hiding in a very large bush.

He Set down the antelope and said, "Hey guys its OK the crocodile is gone you can come out."As Vitani got out of the bush she tripped and fell on Kopa.

Timon looked at them lying on top of one another and said "of course you two aren't together, I don't know who would ever think that."

Vitani blushed then she got up and said "sorry Kopa I didn't mean to trip you."

Kopa said "its fine Vitani."

Kopa got up first and then was followed by Vitani. They stared at each other as smiles appeared on their faces.

Pumbaa said, "Wow Kopa first a buffalo now standing up to a crocodile are you afraid of anything?"

Vitani then asked, "Yeah weren't you afraid?"

Kopa said, "Maybe if I was stuck in the water and he had the advantage but I learned long ago fear is weakness and is only in the mind, the danger of facing off against a crocodile was very real but I refuse to be afraid of anything ever again." Vitani smiled at this remark, she knew what her mother did to him was awful but she felt comfort in it knowing its made him stronger.

Timon was still standing there as he tried lifting the antelope up but failed. He looked at both Kopa and Vitani as he said, "I know the two of you are infatuated with one another but this antelope isn't going to get to the leopard by itself."

Kopa picked up the antelope in his mouth and walked to the tree that held the leopard. By the smirk in the leopard's face it was easy to tell he was impressed.

The leopard smiled as he said, "I saw the entire thing from this tree that was an incredible thing you did prince Kopa, almost any other predator would have ran."

Kopa replied, "I'm not any other predator." Then the leopard climbed down from his tree to collect his prize.

"Indeed," said the leopard, "not only did you follow your word you've caught one of the biggest antelope I've ever seen."

"When I make a promise I intend to follow it," Kopa responded.

The leopard smiled and said, "You have kept your part of the deal and so shall I the tree may be used by your friends." Timon and Pumbaa smiled as they both climbed into the tree. Stuffing their faces with fat and fruit stuffed bugs. Kopa and Vitani prepared to make their descent to pride rock.

The leopard said, "Prince Kopa."

Kopa turned around and asked, "yes?"

"I look forward to the day I may call you my king king," said the leopard. Kopa simply smirked as he nodded his head to say goodbye to the fellow big cat.

* * *

As Kopa and Vitani got near Pride rock and laid in the grass next to each other it had gotten late and the sun had set. After feasting on the bugs in the tree Timon and Pumbaa caught up with Kopa and Vitani. Upon seeing them lying in the grass Timon said "come on Pumbaa lets leave these two love birds alone." Kopa and Vitani gazed into the stars.

Vitani looked at one and said, "I can't imagine what it would have been like growing up with this view every night. The cloudy and smoky Outlands have a horrible view of the sky."

Kopa said, "My father and I used to come here all the time and its different every time just when you think you've counted the last star the clouds move and more appear."

"I've always wondered what those things were," asked Vitani?

Kopa replied' "My father told me that each one is a king of the past who is there for our guidance."

Timon and Pumbaa both walked into Priderock and were immediately pursued by Simba.

Simba asked, "What happened?"

Timon said, "They helped me and Pumbaa out by convincing this leopard to get out of his tree and the leopard was so impressed with him he said he looked forward to calling Kopa his king."

Simba who was now puzzled asked, "what did Kopa do that impressed the leopard so much."

Timon replied, "He stood up to a croc while we hid in the bushes and he won. I gotta tell you Simba that son of yours is something else." Simba could hardly believe it his son had done more amazing feats in a few days then some had done in their entire lives.

Pumbaa said, "Kopa and Vitani also looked really smug Simba, I think you were right about them." Simba thanked Timon and Pumbaa for their assistance and decided to do the rest himself.

Simba watched his son and Vitani together from a tall hill above them.

He said, "Father this is very troubling, I don't know how I should respond, Vitani is an heir of Zira and Scar. But should it be this way I don't completely understand the dream? Please help me."

Nala walked by and asked, "Simba what are you doing out here?"

"Getting advice from kings of the past," said Simba.

"And how is that working out for you," asked Nala?

Simba said, "Nothing I don't know what to do my father would never allow."

Nala interrupted, "You're not your father Simba, I saw them too. I was unsure at first but I've realized that she isn't bad. If Kopa likes her we should leave it alone and let our son be happy."

Simba said, "You're right Nala. But Mara what are we going to tell her."

"What do you mean we?" Nala asked I wanted Kopa to pick a mate so you tell Mara."

Simba said, "I have a better idea since she was going to be Kopa's mate let him tell her."

Nala agreed saying, "I like that idea so lets get some sleep." Then Simba and Nala walked back inside priderock as Simba told Nala of Kopa fighting a crocodile.

* * *

Vitani asked, "Do you think that Scar's up there with the other kings." After a few moments he didn't respond, she looked at Kopa and saw an awkward look on his face then she walked a few steps away.

Kopa walked by her and said, "Hey its OK Scar was your father right."

Vitani said, "No he wasn't my father. My mother loved him and she was his queen. Why wouldn't Scar be up there why wouldn't he be considered a good king."

Kopa surprised asked "Do you even know how he became king Vitani? Do you know the things he did that got him there?"

Vitani answered, "No I just was taught that his thrown was taken from him and he fought to get it back."

Kopa explained "It was never his he killed my grandfather Mufasa who was the rightful king his twin brother, he ran my father out of the Pridelands as a cub and he took over letting the hyena's nearly destroy the land."

Vitani said "I didn't know that maybe I just, never mind."

Kopa asked "It's OK Vitani, you can trust me. Tell me what's on your mind?"

Vitani said "It's just my whole life we just, nothing Kopa I'm going to bed."

Kopa blocked Vitani's path effectively stopping her from getting into priderock. He looked Vitani in the eyes and said, "Vitani don't go, stay here with me talk to me, what's going on?"

Vitani thought of her mother, Kovu, Nuka and everyone else depending on her but for once she thought about what she wanted and what her heart desired.

Vitani answered saying...

* * *

**Note from the Author: Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed and with the crocodile scene I just watched African Cat's the day I wrote that part and always read and review, tell me what you think? See you soon :)**


	15. Chapter 15 Love and Duty (part2)

Authors note: I'm back hope you missed me. I broke my computer and couldn't upload, I just learned today about the copy and paste method so here you go chapter 15 the longest yet from my iPad.

* * *

Vitani answered saying, "I... I'll stay with you Kopa."

Kopa smiled he looked at Vitani and asked, "What made you change your mind?"

"You did," replied Vitani, "I couldn't leave things that way."

"What do you mean," He asked?"

Vitani looked sad as she said, "I hadn't seen you for so long until a few days ago I don't know how long we'll be together so I couldn't just leave."

"I just got you back, I'm not going to lose you again," Kopa remarked causing Vitani to smile, "But, can you tell me what you were going to say Vitani?"

"No," replied Vitani, "not now at least I think we should do something else." Kopa wanted to know more of her thoughts of Scar but due to the fact she almost left over the issue he decided to let it go and he had an idea.

He looked at her and said, "I want to take you to this place I found."

"What place," asked the confused Lioness?

The lion prince replied, "Timon and Pumbaa, they raised my father in this beautiful paradise I want you to see it."

"Then let's go," said Vitani "I want to see this place."

"It's a long walk so we should leave now," he replied. Vitani nodded then he led and she followed as they left the Pridelands.

* * *

At Priderock Mara saw this and she was very angry.

She walked up to Simba and Nala and yelled "Where is Kopa going this late? More importantly why is he going with her?!" Simba and Nala both were at a lost for words they had no idea what they could even say to Mara, Simba looked at Nala and she looked nearly regretful.

Simba then said, "Mara, Kopa and Vitani they, they're..."

"They're what," asked Mara "I'm his mate he shouldn't be going anywhere this late with any lioness but me! It's bad enough they spent the whole day together but now he's going out late with her!"

"Mara," Nala said, "please calm down you have to understand Kopa and Vitani..."

"I understand just fine, when Kopa gets back he'll have to make a decision," said the angry Mara!

* * *

As Kopa and Vitani walked together Vitani asked, "Kopa I need to know something?"

Puzzled by these words he asked, "What do you want to know."

Vitani asked, "How could you so easily accept me the other day."

"You're special to me," replied the lion prince, "Why wouldn't I accept you?"

Vitani looked at him and tears fell from her eyes. She took a few steps ahead of him and shut her eyes to stop her tears and said, "The scar on your face, your back and your leg, they're there because of me because my mother attacked you, and yet you defended me and stayed by my side when no one else would. Why would you do that? I don't deserve you kindness! I don't deserve to have anything from you!" Vitani popped open her eyes in shock at his action.

Kopa nuzzled his head on her right shoulder and wrapped his right paw around her body and softly said, "It's Ok Vitani, it's not your fault and there's no reason you should feel that way."

As Kopa ended their embrace and they continued their walk Vitani asked, "Why shouldn't I feel that way Kopa?"

"Because I don't feel that way," replied Kopa, "What your mother did happened because she's an evil person. Besides surviving that made me who I am, that taught me to never be afraid of anything and it made me stronger. When she attacked me I was a helpless cub, Vitani I'm not a cub anymore." Vitani looked up to see his body, he had a very large muscular frame, he had a thick brown mane that was a bit longer than the average lion as young as Kopa, even though he had a scar over his snout for some reason it added to his handsome face and his hazel eyes. His words were true he was no longer a cub, but that didn't change the fact that she was bad for him.

Vitani said, "Kopa I..."

"We're here," Kopa interrupted, "This is the place." Having this conversation Vitani didn't realize that they had arrived at a lush jungle. After walking in for a few minutes Kopa stopped, Vitani noticed it and walked right next to him, she stood in awe looking at the beautiful streams and waterfalls that shined from the light of the moon and other natural light sources as well as the various trees and types of fruit that she had never seen before. Kopa smiled seeing her face he knew she would love to be at this place. They walked down to the bottom of the area where the steams and waterfalls met at this lake that was crystal clear. She smiled at the beauty and being there with him.

Kopa got closer to the water about to jump in but Vitani asked, "What are you doing?"

"I was going to jump in, how about you," replied Kopa.

"In the water you mean," asked the confused lioness?

"Where else," he asked?"

Vitani asked, "Is it safe to get in the water?"

"It's not deep enough to drown in and no crocodiles so, hakuna mattata," said the lion prince.

"Um hak... Hakuna what?" she asked?"

"It means no worries," said Kopa, "you can trust me it's safe to get in, I'll prove it." After saying that Kopa jumped into the water shocking Vitani. After a long amount of time

Vitani began to worry if Kopa was ok she began calling out his name very loud screaming, "Kopa!" She put her paw in the water in an attempt to hopefully grab him if he was in to deep. Instlantly Vitani felt her paw being tugged on and she fell in the water. Vitani screamed in shock at the cold feeling of the water. Kopa laughed seeing her face as he jumped out of the lake of water.

Vitani yelled, "You'll pay for that Kopa, get back here!" She chased him through the jungle as he laughed running in front of her.

"That wasn't funny Kopa," she yelled, "I'm gonna kill you for that!"

"Yes actually it was funny and you'll have to catch me first," replied the prince. As they continually ran Vitani got closer to Kopa and pounced at him and tackled him into the ground. Instantly Vitani saw light all around her and Kopa that created a weird formation like she had never seen before, she looked up to notice that when they landed hundreds of beautiful glowing moths flew from the grass into the air. She continued to look around and saw a large waterfall that appeared to be the biggest waterfall in this jungle area. It's water that went down rock formations around them sparkled with the beautiful glow of the full moon that the moths shared. Around the water and throughout the area there were several different types of flowers and plants that bloomed with the moonlight, altogether this caused a beautiful scene. Vitani smiled at the scene between the two of them and Kopa smiled back. Kopa then surprised Vitani as he licked her cheek.

So many thoughts ran through Vitani's head she was so confused as she thought, 'I have a duty to fufill but, I can't let them kill him because I love him... Wait no I can't love him, don't love him, do I? I have to stop this.' Vitani got up and took a few steps away from Kopa.

Surprised by this Kopa got up and asked, "Did I make a mistake?" "No it's not you I... I can't," she replied.

"Why not," asked Kopa?

"I'm not good for you Kopa," replied Vitani, "you shouldn't feel this way about me,"

Upset Kopa replied, "Not this again, Vitani why are you doing this?"

"Because it's true Kopa, I'm not good for you," said Vitani.

"Even if I believed that for a second," said Kopa, "It wouldn't change a thing because I... I love you."

Vitani looked up after hearing his words and asked, "What did you say?"

Kopa replied, "I said, I love you."

Vitani smiled after hearing his words but it only lasted a second as she said, "Kopa I'm not good enough for you I don't deserve this."

"Of course you do," said Kopa, "You do because I love you."

"Why did you have to say it again," asked Vitani.

Kopa looked sad as he asked, "You don't feel the same way?"

"Of course I feel the same way Kopa I love you too," replied Vitani!

"Then what is it Vitani, what's wrong," he asked?

"You're out of my reach Kopa," said Vitani, "you're a prince, you have a kingdom and everyone around you loves you, you don't need me in your life."

"But I want you in my life Vitani, in fact I couldn't imagine it without you," said Kopa.

"You're making this a lot harder than it has to be," replied Vitani.

"No it's simple, you already told me how you feel now tell me is you and me being together what you want," asked Kopa.

After thinking hard about his question Vitani answered saying, "Yes Kopa being with you is all that I want more than anything but..."

"Then nothing else matters," interrupted Kopa, "you and me are going to be together and that's the end of it."

"Ok," was the only thing Vitani could say looking into his hazel eyes. She knew she couldn't lie about her feelings anymore and being with Kopa was what she really wanted. They starred at each other as they both looked happy deciding to be together. This time Vitani walked closely by Kopa and nuzzled her face against his and licked him on the cheek. Kopa smiled at this he knew being together was what she wanted.

Kopa was instantly surprised as he heard "Whoa! whoa! whoa! what do we have going on here?" Kopa and Vitani both looked to see they were being spied on by a certain old mandrill Rafiki.

"What are you doing here Rafiki, have you been spying on us," asked Kopa?

Rafiki responded,"Don't worry about why I'm here I want to know what the two of you are doing here all alone?"

Kopa smirked as he said, "Vitani and I just wanted to hang out, alone."

"Yep that's why we're here," responded the embarresed lioness.

"Really," Rafiki said, "so you, a handsome young lion and you a beautiful young lioness just wanted to hang out here alone at night?"

"Yes, of course we did," replied Kopa.

"Do you take me for a fool," Rafiki asked?

"No of course not, " said Kopa.

Rafiki asked "Then why have you lied to me?"

"We didn't," said Vitani.

"I know what is going on here," said Rafiki, "you two have come here because you are in love."

"What no," replied the lion prince "we... we came here because of the beautiful scenery. "

"Yes because of the beautiful scenery," said Vitani.

"I saw you lick Kopa do not lie to me," the wise old mandril finally said.

"Fine," Kopa admitted, "You caught us, what's the big deal anyway, why can't me and Vitani be here together alone?"

"What's the big deal, Kopa you already have a mate," said Rafiki.

Vitani responded saying, "Kopa doesn't love her."

"She's right Rafiki, I don't love Mara, I don't want to hurt her but I'm not going to live a lie all my life to be with her while I'm in love with Vitani," said Kopa, causing Vitani to smile.

"Even if you don't love her Kopa, she loves you," replied Rafiki.

"Why are you telling me this? It's going to be hard enough telling her as it is," Kopa said.

"Yeah," Vitani replied, "why would you tell him that?"

Rakiki said, "Kopa I'm not against you and Vitani being together in fact..."

"Then why are you confusing him with all of this," Vitani chymed in?

"Look I'm just saying a horde of hyena is nothing to a lioness scorned," said Rafiki.

"So, are you saying Vitani and I shouldn't be together," asked Kopa?

"No, I will never say that it is best to be happy and follow your heart but the consequences of your actions will be hard," the mandril said.

"What consequences Rafiki, What's going to happen if we choose to be together" asked Kopa? "

All in due time," Rafiki said, "but for now enjoy each other in these peaceful times."

Rafiki was far away from them and said aloud, "Mufasa you were right they are in love with one another but you are also right they will deal with many hardships as well as all of Simba's pride." The wind blew in several different directions leaving Rafiki in awe.

"I had no idea of that," the mandrill said, "so this is your plan, I hope it will work."

The wind then blew at the old mandril again, "Ok ok Mufasa I believe you it will work."

* * *

After a long pause since Rafiki's absence the silence was finally broken, "Kopa I have to ask you something," said Vitani?

"Sure," said Kopa, "what is it?"

"You and Mara have you two mated," she asked?

Confused by her question Kopa asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Curious," she said, "so have you?"

"She wanted to but we never did," said the lion prince.

"Interesting," the lioness stated, "why didn't you?"

"I never felt that way about her," he said, "when I do do it I want it to be with the lioness I want to spend my life with, my queen."

Vitani smiled at his response.

"Are you getting at something," he remarked as he got closer to her.

"I don't know, we're at this beautiful place, we're alone and I don't know when we'll be together again," Vitani said.

"Like I told you," said Kopa, "I just got you back I'm not going to losing you again."

"Then don't, if I commit to us being together no matter what sacrafice I have to make I need to know you will too," she said."

"I will do everything within my power to keep you and I together," were the words of the lion prince, "I know you had a hard life in the outlands and have gone through things I couldn't imagine, but I need you to know you can trust me and I will always be there for you."

"And I will always be there for you Kopa," said Vitani, "and I know you said it's not my fault that my mother hurt you and almost killed you but I need you to know I'll never hurt you."

Kopa was surprised by her words as he said, "you don't have to apolo..."

"And I know you're a lot bigger than me and stronger than me Kopa," Vitani interrupted, "but as long as I'm alive I need you to know I won't let anybody hurt you like that again."There was a long pause between the two of them after she said that. Kopa was shocked but happy hearing those words. the pause ended when they stopped to look at each other's eyes. They finally approached each other and it began, their souls locked and they forever were one.

* * *

Vitani woke up the next morning with a smile on her face she looked around for Kopa and he was nowhere in sight. She got up and walked around all the places they had been to that night calling out his name wondering where he was. She heard a far off wail and smelled blood and thought the worst, thought that her mother and her pride had followed them last night and killed Kopa. She ran to the scent and was surprised by what she saw. There was a zebra that had been killed it was still fresh like it had just happened. Finally it's killer came out of hiding.

"There you are, I figured you'd be hungry after last night so I caught us a zebra," said a familiar voice. Vitani turned around to see Kopa standing behind her.

"Why didn't you wake me, I was worried," she said irritated.

Kopa smirked as he said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Why are you smiling," she angrily asked?

He responded, "You look cute when you're mad." Vitani couldn't help to laugh at his remark as she laughed with him. After they ate the food Kopa had caught they laid right next to each other by the waterfalls and enjoyed the scenery.

Kopa thinking about their conversation from before asked, "Can I ask you something Vitani?"

"Sure Kopa," she said, "Ask me anything."

Kopa asked, "Last night before we came here, when we talked about Scar what were you going to say?"

"I knew this was gonna come up," said Vitani.

"Well," said Kopa, "what were you gonna to say?"

Vitani sighed as she said, "The way we were brought up, Scar was everything, I met him when I was a newborn cub I hardly remember it but I know it was the same day he died. After that we left the Pridelands and all I heard was from the time I was a cub day in and day out was Scar was our king and Simba was the monster that took our kingdom, our home from us."

Kopa asked, "so what do you believe Vitani?"

"I know that he was evil but still I just wish that everyone else at home knew it," she replied.

Kopa said, "I remember my grandmother used to tell me stories of a time when he wasn't evil, he was just misunderstood and unimportant. He wanted to be important when nobody wanted him, a runt while my grandfather Mufasa was the pick of the litter that everybody loved. She told me he almost became a lion worthy of recognition and stepped out of his brothers shadow but after a lot of bad things happened to him and with my Grandfather becoming the heir to their parents throne he was overcome with jealousy, rage and was scarred for life. She told me that turned him into a monster and after that, nothing ever was same."

Vitani said, "I know he's responsible for the actions he committed but maybe just maybe he could have been something more, maybe we could all been one pride rather than us being in the outlands and you all in the Pridelands and maybe him and Mufasa would still be alive."

"It makes me think maybe one day someone will come along and set everything right, I thought it would be my father but I don't think he is, he has so much hatred for Zira and her pride I don't think it will happen," Kopa replied.

"My mother wants everyone in the Pridelands dead so I don't know if it ever would happen," Vitani added.

"It's Something to think about at least," said Kopa.

* * *

They spent the day together and before the sun began to set they decided it was best to walk home. As they got closer to Priderock it was pitch black but Mara stood there starring waiting for both of them to arrive. Kopa stood in front of Vitani as Mara approached them.

She glared angrily at both of them she was very angry as she asked "Where have you been? I barely saw you at all yesterday and you've been gone all day?"

"Mara we spent time together," Kopa said.

Mara walked around both of them and sniffed the air. Shock, hurt and unbelief filled her face as she screamed in tears, "Kopa you didn't."

"I'm sorry Mara we did," Kopa said looking down almost in shame, "I never wanted to hurt you but Vitani, I'm in love with her."

Mara's face very quickly turned to anger as she yelled, "How could you do this to me I loved you?"

Kopa said, "Believe me I never wanted to hurt.."

"Well that's just great Kopa," said Mara, "It's ok because you didn't mean to hurt me."

"Look I know this isn't easy," Vitani replied as she walked in front of Kopa approaching Mara, "but Kopa, he never wanted you to get hurt he just never felt that way about you, you had to know that."

Mara snapped at Vitani causing Vitani to jump back, "You don't talk to me, I never want to hear you speak again." Vitani growled at this.

Mara then said, "In fact I'm gonna make sure nobody ever hears a thing from you again." Mara bent her body as she prepared to jump out at Vitani but Kopa very swiftly stepped in front of her and roared very loudly. The roar scared her into submission, she had never heard him roar like that or been on the receiving end of one.

Kopa said, "As long as I'm here nobody will ever hurt her." The roar woke up most of the pride who got up to see the commotion. Simba and Nala followed by Sarabi, Timon and Pumbaa walked out to see Kopa growling at Mara who was now growling in defense as Vitani lightly growled behind Kopa.

Simba said, "What's going on, everybody calm down."

Mara's mother walked out to see her daughter helped her up and asked, "what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm wondering the same thing," Sarabi said.

"Kopa betrayed me, he mated with her," Mara yelled as she pointed her paw at Vitani. They all gasped is shock but nobody said anything.

Mara's mother got in Kopa's face yelling, "How dare you disrespect your union with my daughter mating with this low class female." Vitani got very offended and was about to respond but Sarabi gave her a look that told her to keep from talking.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feeling or anger anyone. But I won't apologize for my actions, I'm in love with Vitani and if you refer to her as a low class female again you and I will have quite a few problems," said Kopa.

"Mara's mother growled and said "How dare you!"

She raised her paw at Kopa but was stopped by Nala who said, "Don't ever touch my son."

Simba upset now said, "Mara you and your mother have both threatened members of of my family the king's family think very carefully about what you're about to do next."

"We had an agreement," Mara's mother said angrily!

"Consider it shattered," Simba said.

"You can't do that to us," Mara's mother said, "you'll pay for this, you'll answer for your crimes!"

"I'm the king and I answer to no one, I should have never forced Kopa or your daughter to be promised knowing he had feelings for someone else, so for that I'm sorry but you can't force them to be together and if you continue to act this way in my kingdom you will no longer stay in it," replied the Lion King.

"Forget your kingdom, Mara let's go we're leaving," said Mara's mother. They glared at the pride as Mara her mother and aunt left Simba's pride.

"Father I'm sorry for causing all of this," said Kopa.

"I can't fault you for following you heart Kopa, we taught you to do that I just couldn't see beyond the fact that she was Zira's daughter and for that I tried to force Mara in you and that was wrong of me," said Simba.

"So you're ok with me and Vitani being together and her becoming my queen," Kopa asked?

"Of course we are," were the simealtaneous answers of Simba and Nala. Kopa smiled at this and so did Vitani.

"Now come on its late let's get some sleep," said Nala. Vitani, Kopa, Simba and Nala all walked inside of Priderock to go to sleep Vitani nuzzled up against Kopa and was happy.

* * *

Vitani heard her name being called in the middle of the night and looked out of the cave to see Nuka. She looked around to make sure everyone was asleep and walked out to see him.

"Nuka why are you here?" Vitani asked, "What do you want?"

"That's no way to greet your beloved brother now is it," Nuka responded. The angry face Vitani had remained as she sulked at her older brother.

Nuka sighed as he said, "I'm here because you're carrying out the plan tomorrow remember, lead Simba and Kopa to the east past the waterfall that's where Kovu, mother and the rest of the pride will strike them killing them and ending Simba's reign forever."

"No," Vitani said, "I won't help you." Though he heard her answer the look of grief and anger on her face showed him all he needed to know.

Nuka asked, "So that's it you're willing to betrey your entire pride, me, mother and Kovu for them?" Vitani's face turned to shame as she heard those words and paused deep in thought.

"What's your answer Vitani?" Nuka said, "you wouldn't want to let your dear brother Kovu down would you, you promised to always have his back remember."

Vitani looked up at Nuka and said...

* * *

Nuka returned to the outlands to find Zira and Kovu and said, "it's done."

"Well done my son," Zira said, "we attack Tommorow." The many lioness of the outlands cheered over this preparing for the chance to kill Simba and his son Kopa.

"And what of our sister Vitani, is she with us," Kovu asked?"

Nuka replied, "Like I said Kovu, it's done."

* * *

Note from the author: The plot thickens (dramatic music) thun thun thun. I hope you enjoyed and be back for chapter 16 what will Vitani choose to do follow her family or her heart.


End file.
